


Fade Into Darkness

by iamaslashaddict



Series: Animalis 'Verse [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, D/s, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Character Death, Post-Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When an unexpected visitor arrives bearing another fateful prophesy, Riddick and Harry's lives are overturned and they must fight to save not only their lives, but the life of their daughter as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TCoR re-imagining. I have taken creative license with TCoR/Riddick cannon, so their may be discrepancies between my verse and the movies/games. So don't be surprised if some scenes/facts are not in this story or have been changed to suit my writing needs.

  
[](http://s295.photobucket.com/albums/mm122/caprilyeous/?action=view&current=FadeIntoDarkness-OfficalBanner-BronzedTone.jpg)   
  


  


  
****  
Prologue

_'For untold eons, countless civilizations have come and gone in the universe — some leaving traces of what used to be; others fading into the wind never to be remembered again — but at the end of one civilization another has always sprung up in its place. It is the way of human life; one way of living disappears, making way for a new one to take its place. Human life has flourished among the stars and shown itself as a lasting happenstance in the evolution of the universe… until recently._

_A comet is slowly cresting the horizon of an unassuming world and on its tail it brings death in the form of a dark army. They are an army unlike any other... crusading across the stars toward a place called Underverse, their promised land... a constellation of dark new worlds. Necromongers, they're called. And if they cannot convert you, they will kill you. Leading them, the Lord Marshal. He alone has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the Underverse... and returned a different being. Stronger. Stranger. Half alive and half... something else._

_Before the appearance of three wizards out of step with time, Fate had a plan… the journey would have been dark and filled with pain and death for many, but the Furyan known as Riddick would have, with 97.898 percent surety, overcome the dark army. But Fate, in her infinite wisdom, has altered the balance in what should have been and left only what might be… Leaving the outcome teetering on the actions of a select few and with it the fate of all Human life in the universe. If we are to survive, a new balance must be found, but will Fate give her blessing or her curse?'_

* * *

  
****  
Chapter One

A weak sniffle sounded as Harry paced around the bedroom, singing a lullaby to his daughter quietly. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you shall have, All the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, Go to sleepy you little baby…" His soft voice floating through the quiet house. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleepy little baby. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleepy little baby. When you wake, you shall have, All the pretty little horses."

Looking down, Harry grinned as Lyra finally began to fall asleep. Her heavy eyelids lowered, covering her vibrant green and silver flecked eyes as she succumbed to the call of slumber. Tucking his daughter closer to his body with a sigh, Harry carded his fingers through the riot of raven hair on her head and gazed out into the night sky and found an unusual sight; a startling white, long tailed comet burning brightly in the dark abyss of space far above Helion Prime.

"Huh." Harry murmured aloud with a small smile as he gazed at the comet.

It was a stunning sight; one that reminded Harry of nights that seemed so long ago spent gazing up into the night sky beside his two best friends. Hogwarts had been a fully interactive education in many ways and the students had learned about the stars and planets through their telescopes while atop the Astronomy Tower with Professor Sinistra. Harry remembered nights filled with quiet conversations under their breath about anything and everything… laughing and being happy in the company of his friends.

Thinking about his friends left him with a bittersweet feeling. He was sad to have been separated from them, but he couldn't regret it as it had brought him to Riddick and had led to the birth of their daughter.

Since they had lifted off from the moon known as Hades, a year had passed. In that time, Harry had become pregnant and had given birth to their now four month old daughter. Lyra was a perfect combination of Harry and his mate; strong, stubborn, powerful and devastatingly beautiful. Of course Harry was biased, but he knew that come her teenage years he and Riddick would be beating the boys and girls back with force. It was a thought that terrified and amused him at the same time. The responsibility of caring for another life was daunting to say the least. Harry was terrified that he would be a bad father. Having spent most of his childhood with the Dursleys, it was to be expected. But Sirius and Remus, even though they never had any children of their own, had experience with caring for Harry as a baby and later as a teenager. They had offered their limited advice whenever Harry and Riddick had floundered.

"She fall asleep?" Riddick rumbled softly from behind Harry as he nuzzled the soft skin of his nape.

Harry smiled and leaned back into the comforting heat of his mate as Riddick wrapped his arms around Harry and their child. "Yeah, your daughter was being very stubborn and wouldn't go to sleep. I had to practically jump hoops to get her to go down." Huffed Harry playfully, a serious pout on his lips as he turned in Riddick's arms.

Riddick snorted as he leaned down and kissed Harry's oh so kissable lips and then nuzzled his way down his mate's neck to Lyra. Nuzzling her baby soft hair, Riddick kissed her chubby cheek with a gentle look that those outside their family never had the privilege of seeing.

"You giving daddy a hard time again, baby girl?" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled them a little closer.

Harry felt their daughter lean toward the sound of her Papa's voice unconsciously and smiled. Harry chuckled and then stepped back and carefully laid her in her crib, trying not to wake her as he tucked her in for the night.

Once Harry covered her, Riddick wrapped his arms around Harry again and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Still feels weird having you two, after so long being on my own." Riddick said quietly as he looked down at their daughter.

"Well, get used to it because we're not going anywhere." Harry quipped with a grin as he turned and kissed Riddick, ducking out of his arms when his mate would have taken it farther.

Quickly casting a silencing spell around Lyra's crib and setting the wand on the nightstand, Harry gave a wicked laugh as he fluttered his eyelashes and gave a coy smile that succeeded in getting his mate to make his way towards Harry with a low growl. Dancing out of reach, Harry slowly stripped, laughing and darting away every time Riddick got too close. Though he knew that if Riddick really wanted to get him, he wouldn't have a chance of getting away.

When Harry finally stood naked before his mate, Riddick grabbed him and threw him onto the bed with a growl. Quickly ripping off his own clothes, he crawled onto the bed and into Harry's arms. Riddick attacked Harry's lips with fervor as he settled in the space between Harry's thighs. Harry keened softly as Riddick gave a shallow thrust against Harry's quickly hardening cock.

"Still as beautiful as when I first saw you, Kitten." Riddick groaned as he looked down into his mate's eyes and gave an exaggerated leer. "So fuckable."

Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around Riddick's neck pulling him down for another kiss as he pushed Riddick over onto his back and straddled his mate's hips, pressing his arse down teasingly against the hard cock nestled in between his cheeks. "You're not so bad yourself, Rick."

Leaning down, Harry rubbed his face into Riddick's neck, sighing at the scent of his mate, licking the strong throat and making his way down Riddick's muscular chest, nibbling and laving every inch of skin he passed. Finally, kneeling in between Riddick's thighs, Harry breathed in the heady scent of his mate as he pressed his nose into Riddick's balls and mouthed the large sacks.

"You better stop teasing and get to work, Baby, or I'm gonna flip you over and fuck ya now." Riddick growled as he gripped the back of Harry's head and gave a light push down towards his hard cock.

Harry looked up at his mate with a Cheshire grin and took a firm hold of Riddick's cock as he wrapped his lips around the head. Hollowing out his cheeks, Harry sucked the tip before slowly taking more in, humming softly as the large organ made it's way farther down his throat, filling the spaces and leaving the bitter, salty flavor of Riddick's pre-come in its place. Harry moaned around Riddick's cock, swallowing as he did so and smiled around the mouthful at Riddick's cursing groan.

"Fuck, Baby… suck my cock," Riddick groaned as he thrust up into Harry's hot, wet mouth, loving the feel of his mate's perfect mouth and how it was made to suck his cock.

Gripping his mate's balls, Harry massaged the sacks, rolling them in his free hand with a firm grip. He squeaked in alarm when he found his body swung around one hundred and eighty degrees, leaving him kneeling over his mate's face just before he felt the tip of Riddick's tongue breach his hole.

Pulling off Riddick's cock, Harry groaned. "Ughh, Merlin, Rick you know what that does to me…" Harry thrust back against the thick forceful tongue that pushed inside of him, stretching and loosening his entrance.

"That's the point, Harry," Riddick chuckled, his voice muffled as he returned to his task.

Harry closed his eyes and mewled as he gave shallow thrust backwards, using Riddick's chest as an anchor as he undulated his body.

"Get your wand and lube my fingers, Baby." Riddick murmured as he pulled his tongue from his mate's hole.

"Huh?" Harry whispered as he thrust back again, trying to get Riddick to push his tongue back in and make him cum.

Riddick rolled his eyes, lightly swatting Harry's ass cheek and said "Lube my fingers."

"Oh, okay." Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his wand. Turning slightly, Harry whispered the spell as he pointed his wand at Riddick's outstretched fingers.

Riddick pulled his hand back and quickly shoved a finger inside Harry's twitching hole, grinning when his mate mewled in pleasure. Riddick slowly worked his fingers into Harry's body, moving from one to two to three… his fingers twisting and flexing, opening Harry for Riddick's cock.

"Ughhh… Rick… I'm ready… please… get in me now…" Harry moaned as he wiggled against the fingers shoved inside him.

Riddick pulled out his fingers, flipped Harry onto his back and then used his slick fingers to lube his cock. He brought the head to the tight ring of muscle and gave a deep steady thrust into his mate's waiting body, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. Looking down, he held Harry's gaze while thrusting in and out slowly, amazed all over again that the beautiful man beneath him was his.

A year ago, he would have never imagined that he would now be mated and a father. At times, he was sure this had to be a dream; that he couldn't be so lucky, but he was. Harry was his and Lyra was theirs… though if it was a dream, he hoped he never woke up.

"Rick," Harry pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Riddick's neck, pulling him down for a needy kiss, whimpering as Riddick thrust again and again into his body.

"Hold on, Kitten." Riddick breathed against Harry's lips.

Harry wrapped his legs around his mate tightly and squeaked in surprise as Riddick lifted him up in his arms and rested him in his lap, Harry sliding farther down onto Riddick's cock with a whine. Licking Riddick's lips, Harry wiggled around in Riddick's lap and chuckled when his mate growled. Riddick slid his arms under Harry's thighs and gripping his lower back, he lifted Harry up off of his cock and then slammed him back down onto it over and over. Riddick grinned when Harry shrieked in pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again.

"Love you, Kitten," Riddick nuzzled his mate's claiming mark and grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin, growling in pride at the whine it caused.

"Love… ughhh… love you, Rick…" Harry cried "Oh Merlin, love you so much."

Pounding up into his mate, Riddick bit down on Harry's neck and roared as they both came together, Riddick's cum filling Harry's insides to the brim.

Harry screamed in pleasure at the exquisite pain the bite inflicted and his cock gushed cum in between their bodies, lubricating their stomachs as they thrust together three more times before Riddick lowered them back onto the bed. Harry held on tightly to his mate, not wanting the comforting feel of Riddick's weight to be gone just yet. He loved the first few minutes after they came, the sense of security and love he felt as Riddick's body pressed him down into the mattress. Harry giggled when his mate's stubble tickled his neck as he nuzzled him.

"Best way to end a day, Kitten." Riddick groaned as he lifted up slightly to look into his mate's eyes.

"Yeah, it is." Harry kissed his mate and then groaned as Lyra began to cry. Grabbing his wand, he did a few quick cleaning charms to get them cleaned up and then smiled when Riddick got out of bed and brought Lyra back with him. "She's probably hungry, she wasn't very interested when I put her to bed." Harry murmured.

Taking Lyra, Harry laid their daughter on his chest and smiled as she quickly rooted around until she found his nipple. Latching on with gusto, the sounds of her suckling filled the room.

Riddick settled back in bed and watched his mate nurse their child with an unguarded look of sheer devotion. They were the two most important people in his life and the center of his world. A year ago, he never would have believed that he could feel the kind of love he felt for them, but now that he felt it, he would guard it zealously. They were his everything and he would make war on anyone who came between him and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Lyra, you are looking more like your daddy every day." Sirius smiled softly as he leaned down to pick his granddaughter up, chuckling when Lyra squealed in delight as he tickled her little, exposed belly.

Walking with her to the kitchen table, he took a seat beside his mate and leaned against him, sighing minutely when Remus wrapped an arm securely around his waist as he continued talking to Riddick.

"…Abdullah heard from a prospector, who traveled back from Antares III a few months ago, that the comet was in the night sky for the last week he was on the planet. He left just four days before all communication with the planet was lost." Remus stated quietly, his voice heavy with concern. "It's obvious this comet is a warning of some kind. Rumors have been spreading through the cities about other travelers with the same stories."

"What do you think it is?" Sirius asked as he cuddled Lyra closer to him. "Do you think we should leave Helion Prime before whatever it is gets here?"

"Better safe, than dead." Riddick answered, a deep growl in his voice as he looked over at his daughter cuddled into her grandfather's chest. "I got a contact who can sell us a small Delvan transport ship that would do. Could probably be ready to leave within two days, one if we grease the wheels a little more."

The three men sat silently for a few minutes weighing their options. Money wasn't an issue because, with magic that was no longer monitored by the Ministry, they could create and craft most things they needed such as clothes, tradable wares, household items… and what they couldn't make they traded for. And, though they had made a home on Helion Prime, they weren't attached to the planet and would adjust just as well on any other planet as long as the family was together.

The biggest possible problem was Riddick's high profile bounty. Since they had left Hades, most mercs had accepted that the famous killer Richard B. Riddick was dead, but a few diehard mercenaries had continued to search for him. The lack of a body had made them question the survivors' account of what happened on the planet. The mercs hadn't had any luck so far, as whenever Riddick left their home he always had a glamour on, but traveling in space and settling on another world would involve unknowns and that could prove a problem.

"We'll wait until Harry gets back and make a decision then… speaking of which, shouldn't he be back by now?" Remus asked. "He only had to make a quick trip to the market for bread and he's been gone close to an hour."

Riddick frowned and stood up. "I'll go and find him, he might have gotten sidetracked by the baker again. Man doesn't know when to shut up."

Sirius grabbed his wand to put a glamour on him when, a few feet away, a swirling white mist began to form. The flames of the room's candles began to flicker as the wind breezed through. Riddick, growling in alarm, whipped his shivs out and brought his arm out, stopping a mere millimeter from the throat of a woman in flowing white robes and long white hair who had appeared. Her age worn face held a regal bearing and the air around her seemed to be moving in a non-existent breeze, giving her an ethereal look.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Furyan growled.

She raised a brow at him and whipped and swirled around in the wind, disappearing and reappearing on the other side of Riddick. "I am Aereon and I mean you no harm. I have come bearing a message and a warning from the Elementals."

Remus stood and walked closer to the woman, his face pulled into a deep frown. "I thought Elementals had rules about not interfering in the balance of the universe. Aren't you upsetting the balance in whatever it is you've come to warn us about?"

"The calculations have been made and many have their parts to play in the following events, this is merely mine." Aereon answered.

"So what's the message and the warning?" Sirius asked from his place at the kitchen table, Lyra snuffling softly as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

"The appearance of three wizards never meant to be in this time and that of a small half Nekomata, half Furyan child has upset the balance of the universe; altered the predicted path of the future and changed what would have been. The balance must be restored or we are all lost to the darkness on its way." She floated a little closer to Lyra, stopping a foot away when Riddick growled and stepped in front of his daughter protectively. "As I said I mean you no harm… I merely wished to look at the child who holds all our fates in her hands."

"How?" Remus moved closer to Aereon as he spoke. "How could such a small child be the deciding factor in all our fates?"

Aereon floated over to the window and looked out at the slowly darkening sky, the bright light of the coming comet clear even in the fading light of Helion Prime's sun. As she gazed on, it began to break apart into large pillars that veered off in a way no comet ever could; the pillars bound for predestined spots around the planet marked for death soon after.

"A dark army comes and with them they bring death. They know neither fear nor pain. They seek only to extinguish all human life in this universe. They travel towards their promised land on a holy crusade and nothing can sway them on their pilgrimage. But… Fate has left a sliver of hope shining into the darkness. A child who was never meant to be, but is; a child who holds the wrath of a billion Furyans within her veins." Aeron spoke softly as if she hadn't heard Remus' question. "She is the key to our salvation; the only hope we have and if she is lost… all will fade into darkness."

As the room quieted once more, loud sirens began to blare throughout the city; people screaming in the streets as death came for them. Soon the planet's defenses began to fire rail guns into the night sky as the pillars entered orbit. They fell from the black of space; their tips red hot and smoking as they raced for the ground below.

The three men moved into action at the first siren. Sirius hurriedly bundling up Lyra with Remus' help while Riddick bounded for the door and the market place beyond.

"You will not find your mate on this planet any longer, Riddick. Mercenaries have long since left the planet with your unconscious mate; bound for Crematoria." Aereon floated near to him, standing firm as he glowered down at her bearing shivs that could sever her head from her neck in a single move.

"What the fuck did you do?" Riddick growled, backing her up into the wall behind her.

"It is regrettable, but the calculations were absolute. Events must play out this way if we are to survive. I am sorry." With that, she disappeared in a swirl of air.

A loud boom echoed from outside and a wall of debris followed a moment later, blasting through the windows in a hail of white hot rubble thrown up into the air. Riddick dove for Sirius, who held crying Lyra, protecting them both from as much of the debris as he could. He felt the heat and burn of the rubble as it hit his back. He grimaced in pain and rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the echoing pain.

As the dust settled, Riddick took Lyra from Sirius and checked her for wounds, nuzzling her quietly when he found none, her tears transferring from her damp cheek to his. She sobbed quietly in his arms and nuzzled back, seeking comfort from her Papa.

"We've got to get off this planet and get to Crematoria now." Riddick growled as he began hurriedly packing up necessities for their journey.

The three men quickly packed and within a few minutes were making their way through the destroyed streets of New Mecca. Fighting and screaming could be heard all around as the ground forces of Helion Prime were quickly and easily defeated by the invading army. Bodies of dead soldiers were found all along the way. Their corpses usually surrounding a pillar, a blackened blasting zone all around it.

A quiet clicking noise sounded from down the street and soon after the soft tread of two dozen booted feet followed. Riddick quickly motioned Sirius and Remus to hide with Lyra in a shadowed alley. Taking a spot behind a large column and gripping his shivs tightly in his hands, Riddick waited for them.

A man with a goggled mask, lit blue from inside, crept down the street, moving slowly around the rubble as he looked from left to right, as if sniffing out any prey left standing. A long black tether traveled from the man's back to another two feet behind, who held a view screen and a large gun. Behind them were two dozen soldiers, all covered from head to foot in solid body armor, ready for battle.

A high pitched screech sounded from the man in the mask as he centered on a wounded Helion Prime soldier propped up against a wall. The man with the view screen shot the soldier, the wounded soldier's aborted scream echoing through the street as he died. Two more cries sounded as the group moved down the street killing any survivors they found along the way.

The company of men was in perfectly ordered formation; every movement they took was choreographed. Riddick knew they weren't run of the mill soldiers, not that he couldn't take them, but with his daughter not even four feet away, he couldn't take the chance.

Slowly creeping backwards towards the alley, he tried to be as quiet as possible, wanting to not catch their attention. Just as he crept into the alleyway, another group of soldiers entered it from the other side and a screech sounded as a man in a mask locked onto them.

"Halt!"

In a blur of movement, Riddick was upon them, slicing and dicing his was through them. Sirius and Remus were just behind as they fired off spell after spell, trying to make their way through the wall of soldiers.

Riddick ducked and dove, evading the fire of the soldiers while killing or maiming whoever came within reach. He heard Lyra wail behind him as the sound of gunfire and screams filled the air. He tried to ignore her wails, knowing that he needed to kill the soldiers or she wouldn't survive. The thought sent him barreling into a group of soldiers a few feet away, knocking them to the ground and viscously disemboweling them with fervor.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Remus, Lyra's wails increasing and making Riddick turn in alarm.

"Remus!" Sirius screamed as he fired off spells at the soldier holding him without luck, gasping as Remus fell to the ground below and lay unmoving, his splintered wand on the ground beside him.

"Move an inch more and the baby will breathe its last breath." A voice sneered from beside Remus' unconscious form while the sound of Lyra struggling for breath sounded out around them.

"Let her go, now!" Riddick growled as he prowled forward menacingly.

"No. Put down your weapons, now, or this sweet little baby won't be around for much longer." Said the soldier, as he gripped Lyra's neck tighter. He raised his large battle axe and let the blood spattered edge graze her cheek, slicing a thin cut along the bone. Lyra wailed and wiggled, trying to get away from the pain. Riddick's chest seized up at the sight, a growl broke from his lips as he gripped onto his shivs tightly, ignoring the instinct to launch himself at the man who dared to threaten his child.

Sirius cried out in pain as another soldier used his preoccupation to strike and knocked him to his knees, dropping his wand as he fell. The soldier grabbed Sirius' wand and looked at the leader holding Lyra. "What should I do with this? Destroy it?"

"No, the Lord Marshall will want to see it… the wizards could be useful." Taking the wand from his subordinate, the soldier turned back to Riddick. "What will it be, her death or her life, pitiful as it is?"

Riddick gritted his teeth and reluctantly dropped his shivs.

"Smart choice, breeder." The soldier sneered.

* * *

Riddick stood, holding Lyra in his arms. Sirius and a now conscious Remus stood beside him with the other survivors that were gathered in the city's amphitheater. Most were huddled together, scared, as they waited; surrounded by soldiers with nowhere to run.

The doors opened as a tall, imposing man walked inside and down the stairs to the dais, his cape flowing behind him. A group of clergy following right behind him and more people followed behind them. Women dressed in finery, decked out like they were heading off to a party.

One of the clergyman stepped out from the group and slowly walked down the stairs looking around at the survivors with pity.

"In this 'verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state. Here, humans in all their various races... are a spontaneous outbreak... an unguided mistake. Our purpose... is to correct that mistake. Because there is another 'verse... a 'verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A ravishing, ever-new place called Underverse. But the road to that 'verse... crosses over the threshold." He spoke, his voice carrying throughout the theater to every ear inside.

"Threshold! Take us to the threshold!" The soldiers chanted in unison.

"What you call," the leader added with a smirk "…death."

A loud bang sounded as three more soldiers entered the amphitheater. Riddick tensed up as he realized one of them was the soldier who had nearly strangled his child. He growled lowly and kept a watch on the man, waiting for the right moment to take his kill.

"So it is this 'verse that must be cleansed of life, so that Underverse can populate and prosper." The clergyman spoke again.

The leader turned around and looked at the gathered group. "Look around you. Every Necromonger in this hall, every one of the Legion Vast that just swept aside your defenses in one night... was once like you. Fought as feebly as you. Every Necromonger that lives today... is a convert."

The group muttered at his words.

"There will be no conversion!" Yelled a woman over the murmur of the crowd.

"We all began as something else! It was hard for me to accept, too, when I first heard these words. But I changed. I let them take away my pain…" The clergyman explained.

"You betrayed your faith!" A man cried out.

"…just as you will change... when you realize that the threshold to the Underverse will be crossed... only by those who have embraced the Necromonger faith. For those of you who will right now... drop to your knees and ask to be purified."

"We will not renounce our faith!" The same man yelled out.

"No one here will do what you ask. It is unthinkable! This is a world of many peoples, many religions!" Another man spoke as he broke from the crowd and stepped down the stairs towards the clergyman and his leader. "And we simply cannot and will not be converted!"

The leader stepped towards him, an annoyed look on his face as the man spoke. Lashing out with a fist, he seemed to thrust it into the man's chest and pulled a ghostly figure of the man from his body. "Then I'll take your soul." He said in a deathly voice, carrying over the frightened gasps of the surrounding crowd.

The man turned around with a shocked look on his face, giving a feeble reach out to his soul. The army's leader, gripped the soul tighter and threw it down to the floor like trash, where it faded away into the air around it.

"Join him," The leader said menacingly as the soulless man fell to the ground with a thud… dead, his arm still outstretched for his stolen soul. "… or join me."

People began kneeling to the ground, the fear of the same fate too great to deny. Riddick looked around at the kneeling people and growled. Soon Riddick, Sirius and Remus were the only survivors still standing.

A soldier noticed and walked towards them. "This is your one chance, take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow."

"I bow to no man." Riddick turned to the man with a casual stance, unconcerned by the room filled with soldiers.

"He's not a man. He's the holy Half-Dead who has seen the Underverse." The soldier growled as he moved closer to Riddick, his long braided hair swaying slightly as he moved.

"Look, we're not like everyone here… but I will take a piece of him." Riddick murmured as he pointed to the axe wielding grunt who had dared to touch his Lyra.

The soldier with the braids looked from Riddick to the axe wielding soldier and then spoke. "A piece you will have then."

The grunt walked towards Riddick, sneering with every step as he readied his axe for a fight. "Ready to die?"

Passing Lyra to Sirius, Riddick gave the soldier an amused smirk. "Are you? 'Cause no one touches my child and walks away alive."

The grunt took a swing at him, the large axe whistling through the air as it came towards him. Riddick jumped back a second before it would have sliced across his chest.

The crowd gasped and took a few steps back in fright.

As the grunt swung again and again, Riddick easily ducked out of the way of the heavy axe every time. With a spin around the grunt, Riddick spied the hilt of a knife sticking out of a holster on the soldier's back. With a grin, he dove again and, on the next swing, pulled the knife out with a grunt. Whirling around, Riddick thrust the knife into the grunt's gut over and over again. As the grunt began tipping back towards the stairs, Riddick quickly grabbed Sirius' wand from the grunt just before he fell back down the stairs with a solid thump. He didn't get back up.

Throwing Sirius' wand to him, he yelled. "Go to the safehouse, now! I'll find you!"

"Stop them!" The Lord Marshall yelled to his soldiers.

Sirius scowled as he gripped Lyra tighter in his arms at being forced to leave Riddick behind, but quickly grabbed a hold of Remus and apparated away.

The crowd gasped as they disappeared with a loud crack.

The Lord Marshall looked enraged as he looked at Riddick and spoke. "Wizards have rarely been seen for centuries; their existence has nearly been made into legend for how rare they are. How do you come to know one?"

Riddick shrugged. "He's an in-law… whaddya gonna do."

Lord Marshall scowled for a moment and then wiped his face of all expression. Walking up the stairs, he stopped when he reached his fallen soldier. Pulling the knife from the man's gut, he walked up to Riddick. "Irgun. One of my best."

Riddick looked around the man to the dead one lying at the bottom of the stairs and raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"What do you think of this blade?" The Lord Marshall asked as he handed it to Riddick, blood dripping onto the floor below.

Riddick grabbed the blade and spun it expertly in his hand, weighing the blade with the skill of a life long warrior. Stopping it with just as much precision, Riddick handed it back to him. "I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end."

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." The Lord Marshal replied as he gripped Riddick's hand around the blade and pushed it towards him with force.

Riddick fought back against the push with equal force, knowing a pissing contest when he saw one. A confused expression passed over the other man's face as they battled against each other's grip.

The Lord Marshal frowned and then he stepped back. Leaving the knife in Riddick's hand, he walked around Riddick and out of the room, adding "Take him before the quasi-deads."

As soon as he spoke, the soldiers around Riddick began to close in and Riddick tensed up ready for a fight.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it, if someone just asked him." Said a silky voice as a woman stepped out from the waiting Necromongers and walked towards Riddick. "It's a rare offer; a visit inside Necropolis."

Riddick sniffed her as she walked to him. A year ago he would have found that her sweet smell and her tight dress made her fuckable, and he would have enjoyed it. But since Harry… every single being in the universe paled in comparison to his little mate and his beauty.

Looking around at the room filled with soldiers, Riddick knew now wasn't the right time to escape and go find his family; he'd have to wait until the odds were a little better.

"Let me show you the way." She purred as she took his arm and pulled him out of the amphitheater.


	3. Chapter 3

Riddick followed the woman, her hips swaying provocatively back and forth in the skin tight snake skin dress, as she led them out of the destroyed city to where the Necromongers had landed their ships. The massive ships towered over everything around them. The thousands of foot soldiers moving in formation as they spread out like a plague through the city, sweeping through it to convert or kill anyone who had somehow evaded the first wave.

The sight of them made Riddick rage inside, knowing that if they had never come… had never started their mission to kill all life in the universe… that Harry would be with him now, back in his arms and safe with their daughter. Riddick would have never imagined he would know what it was like to truly love someone… to have a family… a beautiful little girl of his own flesh and blood. The overwhelming happiness and true contentment was something he wasn't even able to describe; it was simply everything he had always imagined someone like him would never be honored with.

And now Harry had been taken from him. He was alone and unarmed, at the mercy of honorless mercenaries and prison guards that would only see Harry's small, beautiful body and think of ways of using it for their own needs.

Riddick knew Harry was more than capable of taking care of himself. He'd spent the first few months they were together adding to Harry's fighting skills, training him to fight, dirty or otherwise, until they found out Harry was pregnant. After he'd given birth, Harry had started training again, using the workouts as a way to lose the baby weight… though Riddick hadn't minded the extra curves on his kitten's body. Still, thinking of his mate trapped in Crematoria with hundreds of the universe's worse criminals made him on edge and left him wanting to get to his mate as quickly as possible.

Riddick clenched his fists at the thought, his chest constricting in rage and pain at what might be happening to his mate. He was angry with himself, foolishly thinking that if he had somehow been a better mate, a better Furyan, that he could have prevented it from happening.

He was led up into the lead ship. It dwarfed even the other Necro ships; its massive size holding what must have been of thousands of Necros within it. The main hall was decked out with figures carved from stone; its dark color giving a gothic feel of death and despair. At the high ceiling twenty stories up, Riddick could see, carved into the stone, the bodies of humans who were decayed and frail, wasting away; death having taken them.

The hall had other Necros throughout, their more formal clothes making it clear they were the upper class within the Necro society. They watched Riddick as he looked around, making Riddick's skin crawl with unease.

The slam of the large hall doors closing pulled Riddick from his thoughts and he turned to find a company of soldiers at his back, their bodies tense and pulled tight, ready for the fight they knew he would give them.

Riddick felt the soft hand of the woman grip his chin and he turned to her.

"Beautiful eyes," she murmured, her eyes dilated in desire as she licked her lips minutely. "Come."

Walking farther into the hall she turned back towards him. "The last six Lord Marshalls called this place home. Magnificent, isn't it?"

"I might have gone a different way." Riddick replied sarcastically as he looked back up at the carvings at the top of the hall, the dead, soulless eyes of the humans carved into the stone drawing his gaze.

"True of us all." Spoke the clergyman from behind them, his voice floating between them as they continued walking down the length of the hall.

As they walked, Riddick saw a long hall filled with lines of humans hanging from their shoulders, needles piercing into their necks on either side, suspended above the floor below them, their eyes open and unseeing.

"Converts, receiving the mark of the Necromonger. They learn how one pain can lessen another." The clergy man stated seeing Riddick's questioning gaze.

Led down the hall and up a few floors, Riddick was brought into a small room with a observation deck above it. The room had more carved, decaying human bodies in the stone walls. The Lord Marshall stood on the observation deck, watching Riddick with an assessing eye as the woman led him up onto a round platform. She circled around him and nodded in satisfaction.

"That is just… perfect." She said with a smirk and then walked back out of the room. As the doors began to close she spoke again. "The more you resist… the greater the damage will be."

As the doors closed with a bang, whispering voices spoke in unison from all around him. "A new one…"

A high pitched whining filled the room, making Riddick pull the knife, still wet with blood, from its hiding place. He tensed, ready for the unknown. A vibrating drone sounded in the room and his knife was ripped out of his hand and fell to the platform below with a hollow thud. Another sounded and Riddick felt himself pulled to his hands and knees by a magnetic field. Growling in rage his strained to get loose, but even with all his Furyan strength he was unable to get free.

The sound of stone moving against stone rang out in the silent room and Riddick turned his head as three cocoon-like things dropped from the wall. Three people encased in sheer black material moved from inside them, groans and whispers sounding from them as they moved.

"Making an entry." They spoke together. "This won't take long."

Riddick tried again to get free, he felt his muscles pull tight as he used every ounce of his strength to pull away from the magnet, but again his hands and knees stayed locked onto the platform below. "We've entered his neocortex. Ahhh… The Riddick…"

"Regress." Stated the Lord Marshall sharply from above.

"Scanning fresh memories… thoughts of someone called… Harry."

Panting and moaning filled the room and Harry's breathy moan, _"Ughhh… Rick… I'm ready… please…get in me now."_ The sound of liquid dropping into a pool sounded. _"Love… ughhh… love you, Rick…"_

"Now we find thoughts… of an Elemental."

 _"You will not find your mate on this planet any longer, Riddick. Mercenaries have long since left the planet with your unconscious mate; bound for Crematoria."_ Aereon's voice echoed through the room and Riddick growled in rage as the location of his mate was ripped from his mind. _"A dark army comes and with them they bring death… on a holy crusade and nothing can sway them on their pilgrimage… But… Fate has left a sliver of hope shining into the darkness…"_

"Where does he come from? Who are his people? These are the things I need to know." The Lord Marshall's voice forcefully spoke down to the whispering figures. He moved around the deck, looking down into the pit and eyed Riddick in agitation.

"We find energy… Furyan energy." They cried.

 _"A child who was never meant to be, but is; a child who holds the wrath of a billion Furyans within her veins… She is the key to our salvation; the only hope we have and if she is lost… all will fade into darkness."_

Riddick heard the three begin to cry out in alarm as their bodies spasmed within their cocoons. "He's Furyan! Furyan! Furyan survivor!"

Gasps filled the room from the observing Necros above, the name 'Furyan' causing fear to course through their veins.

"Kill the Furyan! Kill The Riddick! Kill The Riddick! Kill The Riddick! Kill The Riddick!" The voices chanted as glass began to break around him as the three spasmed even more, their chanting growing louder and louder.

"Kill the Riddick." The Lord Marshall ordered in a deadly voice.

Soldiers began jumping up onto the deck's ledge, their weapons at the ready to do as their leader asked.

The vibrating drone sounded again and Riddick was freed. He jumped up to his feet and tensed, ready for the fight to come. Grabbing the knife from the platform, Riddick jumped off it just as a soldier jumped down from the deck above. Running towards the soldier, Riddick thrust his knife into his guts and grabbed his gun, firing it at another soldier jumping down from the deck. He gave a feral grin when the soldier cried out in pain and was slammed back against the wall behind him.

Pushing the gutted soldier away from him, Riddick fired off shot after shot as the soldiers closed in on him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the cocoons being lifted up and back into the wall behind them and jumped onto one of them. As it closed, Riddick leveled shot after shot at the men firing at him until he couldn't see them anymore, loving the satisfying screams that rent the air as his shots hit their mark.

"Find him; whatever it takes. Find him!" Yelled the Lord Marshall as his army mobilized and a legion of soldiers spread out into the ship, looking for Riddick.

Riddick ran through the ship, ducking into darkened corridors whenever a Necro passed. His heart was racing and his breath coming out in controlled pants. He needed to get off the ship, find his family and get them all the hell off this planet, now. Then they would be able to go to Crematoria and he would find Harry and kill whoever stood in his way.

* * *

Two hours later, Riddick crawled in through the window of the safehouse he and Harry had set up for their family after first arriving on Helion Prime. With the possibility of mercenaries clueing in to Riddick's not so painful death at anytime, they had known they needed a safe place to meet if anything had ever gone down. The house was on the very outskirts of the town of Turubah across the river from New Mecca.

"You alright?" Remus asked quietly as he and Sirius appeared from the shadows, Sirius' wand held tightly in his hand.

"Yeah, we need to get off this rock, now. They know about Lyra… they didn't seem to like that I was a Furyan either." Riddick looked around for his daughter and didn't see her, his heart stopped. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, she's in the other room taking a nap." Sirius replied as he left to get her.

Riddick stalked towards where Sirius had left and just as he reached the door, Sirius came out with Lyra in his arms. Riddick took his little girl from Sirius, nuzzling her soft black hair and holding her closely to his chest. He reassured himself in her scent, letting it surround him. Harry's underlying scent mixed in with her's eased his fear somewhat, but it drove him to get moving as well.

"Pack as much as you can; food, supplies, etc. I'll go find us a ship." Riddick spoke softly as he gave Lyra one last nuzzle, handed her back to Sirius and slipped quietly back out of the house.

Forty-seven minutes later, under a notice-me-not charm, their ship broke orbit and made its way towards Crematoria.

* * *

The doors of the main hall banged open as a company of soldiers escorted Aereon into it. Her form flickered in and out of sight, the ever present mysterious wind sending her robes floating around her.

"How unexpected… I have not seen a single Elemental since our introduction. And why, after twenty-seven years and on this particular planet, would it be you that I meet once again?" The Lord Marshall asked as he sat down upon his throne and regarded Aereon coolly.

"Merely a coincidence." Aereon answered casually as her form took solid shape in front of him.

"I think not." The Lord Marshall replied. "You are here because of the Furyan… my quasi-dead have already rooted this out, it is of no use denying it."

"As you wish." Aereon replied with a regal shrug as she gazed at the few Necromongers gathered around the hall. "Twenty-seven years ago, I made the prediction of a male Furyan being the harbinger of your downfall. It led to the near extinction of the Furyan race at the hands of your army… today, I will make another."

"And what, pray tell, is this prediction?" He asked as he leaned forward ever so slightly, gripping the armrest of his throne in a firm hold.

"Fate has been shifted by an appearance from the past and changed the future. Things that were to be, are no more. The male Furyan, the Riddick, now has merely a part in the events to come. He no longer holds your fate in his hands."

The Lord Marshal gave an almost smile, his elation very apparent in his eyes as he stood from his throne and came closer to her. "Is that so?"

"Yes… but, I would not celebrate just yet." Aereon answered; a true smile lighting her face as she drifted nearer to him. "Fate has chosen another for this task. She, if the fates allow, will not only bring about your downfall… but that of all the Necromonger people. She will rid this universe of all Necromongers once and for all, achieving far more than her father could have ever done."

Those in the hall, observing the exchange, began to murmur at her words as the Lord Marshall's face pulled tight in rage. "Have her put in a cell until I have use of her again and bring me Lord Vaako at once!"

One of the Necromonger elite quickly walked out of the hall and a few minutes later, the Necromonger returned with Lord Vaako walking swiftly behind him. Vaako walked towards the throne and spoke.

"Lord Marshall, my soldiers are unable to locate the breeder. I believe he has slipped away from us and has left the planet." He explained as he kneeled before his leader. "While the quasi-dead were scanning him, they found memories of the Elemental mentioning mercenaries taking his mate to Crematoria… I believe this may be where he is headed. I have deployed a tracking team. One of the best."

"Wherever Riddick has gone, you seek him out and cleanse him. You, Vaako." The Lord Marshall replied in a commanding voice.

"You want me to take a frigate… for one breeder?" Lord Vaako asked in confusion.

"Don't question me, Vaako!" The Lord Marshall yelled in anger and then pulled himself back, containing his anger once again. "Take it on faith. The breeder must be found and eliminated so that the Necromonger faith may prosper as we make our way toward Underverse."

Vaako frowned, but nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I will leave at once." He left without another word.

* * *

Harry came to with a massive headache and a dry mouth that tasted like someone wiped their boots on his tongue. Grimacing in disgust, Harry cautiously opened his eyes and found himself dangling far above a pit, his arms above him and his hands handcuffed tight together to a steel cable that trailed far up and into a glass and metal room forty feet above him. As he was slowly lowered down, Harry looked around him and saw people coming out of the shadows, their dirty bodies and their hardened faces grinning up at him as he passed by. Harry knew exactly what they wanted… what they thought when they looked at him.

Harry was small, a mix of feminine and masculine, with pouting lips and a deceptively docile look about him. After years spent locked away underground with only other inmates as company, to them, Harry was like a prime cut of fresh meat plopped in front of a den of ravenous wolves.

Harry started struggling against the cuffs holding him, wishing he had his wand with him. It was all still fuzzy, but he remembered buying the bread from Ali and then a scream had rang out in the market. He had turned to see what had happened just as a large man with hideous mutton chops and a big gun wrapped an arm around him and had quickly reached into his pocket and pulled his wand from it. Harry had been momentarily surprised at the action because they hadn't made it known around New Mecca that they were wizards, but that thought was quickly replaced by alarm as a syringe was shoved into his arm and his vision had begun to fade. The next thing he knew he was waking up hanging in the pit.

Harry stilled for a moment as he grew closer to the ground, a group of inmates stood below him all leering up at him. They licked their lips and palmed their cocks, just waiting for him to enter the reach of their hands so they could take him. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to access his magical core. He had been able to in the past, but only in the direst of circumstances and only for a few seconds. It was usually just enough to save him from some kind of deadly fate.

Feeling his magic rise to the surface, Harry opened his eyes, locked them onto his handcuffs and willed his magic to release him from them. With a snick, the handcuffs unlatched and he began to fall to the ground below. With a powerful flick of his split-tail, Harry flipped his body through the air and landed on his hands and feet, one leg stretched out as far as it could go to balance his landing. Body coiled tight, Harry watched as the men turned around towards him.

"Well, look what we have here, such a pretty little thing. Come here, Kitty… I'll give you a good scratch." A man stepped out from the pack, licking his lips and letting his eyes wander over Harry's body. "I call dibs. Wanna slip my cock into that tight little body and make the kitty scream my name."

They all started moving closer to him as Harry quickly scanned his surroundings. Finding an escape, he jumped up and ran for a metal bridge that hung above the pit and led to more levels; hopefully one that offered a hiding space for him to sit and plan an escape.

"Hey, get back here! I haven't fucked you yet, you little bitch!"

Jumping up a few feet into the air, Harry used a foot to bounce off of the rock wall beside him and launch himself up the final feet he needed to reach the bridge. With a firm grip, he flipped himself over the guard rail and ran across it, slipping into the steam rising from the planet's heated core and disappearing from sight. Finding a quiet and out of the way cell, Harry chose the most defensible spot in it and rested against the wall.

Finally having a moment to think, Harry's mind began really think about the fact that he was who knows how far away from his family and on his own. He knew he wasn't on Helion Prime, that was obvious. He knew he was underground and that it was hot even below ground… He had heard of a couple prisons in the system, but the one that came to mind first, was Crematoria. He remembered Riddick talking about it once and it had sounded like a hellish planet that he never wanted to visit.

At least if he was brought to Crematoria then he shouldn't have been taken more than a couple of days ago at most. But the simple fact was, that even if he had only been gone for a couple of days, he felt lost at the thought of being taken from his mate and daughter, his godfathers…

His baby was without him for the first time since she had been born and Harry didn't know if he would ever see her again. He felt his breath catch at the thought of never seeing Lyra again; of never holding her in his arms or smelling her scent lingering on his clothes; of never feeling Riddick's arms around him ever again… Tears began to fall from his eyes as an uncontrollable sob broke from his lips. After a few moments, Harry angrily wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled himself together. Crying wouldn't help him get back to his family.

Catching his breath, Harry controlled his breathing and listened in on the sounds around him, trying to find anything that could help him escape. He could hear the conversations of the other inmates around him, the sound of walking on metal and the hiss of steam from the cracks in the earth surrounding the prison. Then he tuned into a conversation way above him.

"…You didn't bring Riddick; the bounty is largely for him. The other three are merely a small part of the reward. His mate will only bring in 150k at most. If you had brought them all, or Riddick, I would have offered more, but you did not. So, you take the 110k I am offering or you leave." Spoke a heavily accented man from high up above in the guard tower.

"Man, that barely covers expenses!" Yelled another voice. "Besides, I gave you his wand as well. You'll be able to get a good price for it in one of the specialized markets."

"Maybe, maybe not… I would have to find the right buyer to sell it for a good price. That takes time and money. So, take the 110k I offered or leave." There was a pause and the scrape of metal on metal like a chair being pushed back and then "It does not matter to me."

A sigh. "Fine."

"Good." There was the scrape of metal and a clang, silence and then a very sarcastic voice said "Now, have a nice day. Pleasure doing business with you."

Harry heard booted feet stomping off and the slam of a few doors and then silence.

"Boss, this doesn't feel right. You shouldn't have taken the Riddick's mate… very not good."

If he could some how get his wand, he knew he would be able to break out. But how could he get his wand? The guard tower was about seventy feet in the air with secured cell doors separating it from the rest of the prison. He'd have to think about it… watch their routines… maybe then he would find a way.

Sighing, Harry settled down for the time being, knowing that if he didn't get out of the prison soon, Riddick would come for him. He knew that his mate would move heaven and earth to find him. The certainty of the thought made him smile as he sat back against the wall, keeping a watchful eye on the prison around him.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship entered the small solar system near Crematoria as programmed and a computerized voice echoed throughout the ship. _"Untaria System. Now entering orbit around Crematoria Moon III."_

Riddick awoke suddenly from a dream filled with dark shadows and Harry reaching out to him, asking why he hadn't come for him yet… Riddick ran his hand over his face with a quiet sigh as he slipped from the bunk and walked over to Lyra's crib. He watched her sleep for a while, letting the knowledge that she was safe, for now, echo through his mind as he stood there.

"She alright?" Remus asked groggily as he stumbled out of his and Sirius' room; Sirius following him a few seconds later.

"Yeah, she's good." Riddick said softly. Threading his fingers through her hair, Riddick turned to them. "Remus, you stay up here with Lyra, Sirius and I'll take the shuttle."

"Why aren't we sticking together? What if something happens?" Remus replied with a frown.

"It's too dangerous to take Lyra down there. The drop alone is a risk and with the heat, radiation is a possibility. I'm not putting Lyra through that. If anything happens to us or Necros come, take the ship and get as far away from here as you can. I want Lyra safe." Riddick answered as he watched his daughter sleep a while longer.

It had been nearly four days since Harry had been taken off of Helion Prime and Riddick feared what he would find when he entered the slam… or what he wouldn't. Riddick growled low in his chest as he gathered his anger and rage, keeping it close to the surface and available for the fight to come.

Remus continued to frown, but nodded. Pulling Sirius close, he kissed him softly and whispered, "Be safe and bring our cub home."

"I will." Sirius nuzzled his mate's neck, rubbing his scent into his skin and with a final kiss, pulled way.

Remus watched as Sirius and Riddick made their way down the corridor to the shuttle stored in the cargo bay.

Once in the cargo bay, Riddick and Sirius loaded a few guns with ammo. Riddick made sure his shivs and two knives for Harry, were secured in hidden holsters under a notice-me-not charm cast by Sirius; ready for easy access. The plan was to have Sirius play a merc bringing in Riddick for the bounty. While Sirius haggled over the price, Riddick would be lowered into the pit to find Harry. Once he had, they would get the hell off the planet and as far away from any hint of the Necromongers as they could. Riddick wasn't going to risk his family's safety on some vague prediction.

Ten minutes later, the two men launched the shuttle and made their way to the prison planet. They sat silently beside each other, Riddick piloting the shuttle, both tense with worry.

Coming closer to the planet, the dark side became clearer and showed the blackened earth's crust on one side with deep grooved valleys and jagged cliffs. The dark side was frigidly cold and hidden in the shadows. On the other, the planet was lit on fire, smoldering and smoking as the sun burned its outer crust with its raging heat. The sun and planet had forever been too close, making the barren planet nearly unlivable unless you were willing to live miles under the surface where the heat of the sun couldn't burn you alive.

When they entered orbit around Crematoria, Riddick grabbed a pair of goggles from a locker box near him and handed them to Sirius. "Put those on. We're goin' in hot and the sun is gonna be a bitch. When I tell you to, hit the 'party poppers' button beside you."

Sirius nodded and put on the goggles; securing himself into his seat as Riddick did the same. With the push of a button and thrusting the controls in a steep dive, they entered the atmosphere with the ships alarms blaring at the fatal trajectory. The shuttle dove through the darkened side, the cold air fogging up the windshield only to evaporate when one side of the shuttle was blasted with the heat of the sun as the planet rotated around. The shuttle slammed down onto the prison's airstrip and skidded towards the opening hanger doors of the underground prison.

"Party poppers!" Riddick yelled over the sound of the shuttle's belly scrapping against the blackened airstrip.

Sirius punched the button and two jet packs tethered to the ship popped out from the back it, their powerful engines taking off in the opposite direction and slowing down the shuttle as it careened towards the hanger nestled into the side of a mountain. Sliding into the hanger, the shuttle came to an abrupt halt as it hit the wall. One side of the shuttle was heated red from the sun, hissing with steam as it's temperature slowly began to lower to normal.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius breathed as the shuttle finally stopped. "Not for the faint of heart is it?"

Riddick gave him a small smirk and unbuckled himself from the seat and went to the storage locker in the back. He pulled out two hand & foot cuff restraint sets with heavy chains attached. They were designed to keep his hands and feet bound together, making an escape harder, but not impossible. They clanged against the floor when he dropped them in front of Sirius.

"Are those normal," Sirius asked with a chuckled "or something special the mercs cooked up just for you?"

Riddick only grinned at him and held out his arms for Sirius to restrain. "Let's get movin', I gotta mate to find."

* * *

The loud clang of the hatch opening drew his attention. Harry crept out of his hiding place and looked up to see someone being lowered into the pit just like he had been the day before. He heard snippets of conversation from above in the guard tower.

"… pay the bounty…"

"…don't take… this one, boss…"

"… Anatoli…a nose for trouble."

The whine of the cable being lowered into the pit made the conversation hard to hear. The inmates began to hit the cell bars and railings, the clank of their hits becoming louder and louder as the person was lowered.

And then Harry smelled a scent that made him whimper in need… in relief, and he scrambled out of his hiding place running out into the open and towards the center of the pit.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with Riddick and felt his body relax a little bit more when they did. His body instinctively reacted to the presence of his mate and the security he offered. Riddick lifted himself up above the end of the rope balancing his weight on the hand restrains in a handstand for a moment. Then he swung his body down towards the ground far below, using the momentum to twist his body around the rope over and over, until the rope was wrapped around his waist several times. The inmates had stopped and were watching him move with shock on their faces as he used incredible strength to move.

Harry felt a grin taking over his face, knowing that within a few moments his mate would be free and holding him.

"Ahhhh!" Harry cried out in surprise as his hair was nearly ripped from his scalp, a hand gripped it and began pulling him back towards the shadowed cells.

Twisting around and kicking out at the person, Harry saw it was the same man who had tried to rape him the day before. With a growl he threw a punch and smiled when the sound of his fist hit flesh, kicking his foot out towards the man's crotch, Harry scowled as the man evaded the kick and landed one of his own into Harry's stomach. Harry gave a choked cry and gasped for air as it was unceremoniously pushed from his body. Stumbling back, he felt his feet kicked out from under him by another inmate and fell to his knees.

Riddick gave a furious roar as he saw his mate being attacked and let his body fall, the rope unwinding from his waist as he rolled over and over, gathering momentum the more it unwound until there was no more rope, causing Riddick's weight to suddenly fall on the linked cuffs holding him and they broke apart. He flipped down towards the ground and caught himself on his hands and feet, then sprang towards where Harry was down on his knees fifteen feet away.

Several inmates came at him trying without much skill to kill him. Riddick plowed through them with a few solid kicks and punches, leaving them groaning on the ground behind him.

"Get your filthy hands off my mate now, mother fucker!" Riddick roared as he stalked towards them.

The inmate who had first attacked Harry pulled him up onto his feet and shoved a sharpened fork tip against Harry's neck, the tip piercing his skin and blood beaded on the surface, trickling down his throat. "Come any closer and he gets it."

Harry sighed as Riddick came within a few feet of them and stopped, his body pulled tight in rage. "Hi Honey; been a while."

Riddick's eyes softened as he looked away from the dead man holding his mate and into Harry beautiful eyes. He gave Harry a soft smile as he quickly ran his eyes over his mate's body to see if he was hurt anywhere else. "Hey Kitten. You alright?"

"Yeah… you wanna take care of him for me?"

Riddick smirked and a second later, the man behind him choked and fell to the ground behind Harry with a knife hilt deep in his chest. The other inmates warily backed off as their leader bleed to death, moving cautiously into the shadows and away from danger.

Grinning, Harry launched himself into Riddick's arms. He wrapped his arms and legs around his mate, sighing in pleasure as Riddick's arms held him close. Merlin, he missed him.

"There are inmates... and there are convicts." Said a man from a level above them; his gravel-y voice rising over the sounds of the other inmates as he moved down the stairs towards Harry and his mate. "A convict has a certain code and he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man — does the guards' work for them — brings shame…" He continued as he dropped onto the pit's floor kicking the face of one of the men who had attacked Riddick. "… to the game. So, which are you gonna be?"

"Me?… I'm just here to pick up what's mine and pass through." Riddick answered dismissively as he glanced at the man with Harry still in his arms.

Jumping down from Riddick's waist, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him across the pit towards one of the empty cells nearby. As they passed the now dead inmate, Riddick pulled the knife from his chest and wiped the blood off on the man's shirt. Pulling the other one from its hiding place, he handed them to his mate, chuckling softly when Harry's eyes lit up on seeing the weapons.

"Thanks, Riddick… is Lyra okay? Sirius? Remus?"

"Their fine, Kitten, Remus is in orbit around the planet's moon with her." Riddick replied as he pushed Harry against the far wall, pressing their bodies together and groaning. Nuzzling his mate's neck, Riddick nipped his claiming bite and laved the scar, pushing more of his saliva into it, making sure that his scent was coursing through his mate's body once again. "Sirius is up top. He's waiting for the right time to get us out… probably wait until the night shift starts when there's less guards, so it'll be a few hours. Won't be more than that though… we probably got an undead army on our tail."

"Excuse me?" Harry blinked in confusion. "An undead army… seriously?"

"A little after you were taken, some old hag appeared in our kitchen and started talking about a message from the elementals-"

"Elementals? They don't usually interfere with the balance of the universe." Harry frowned up at his mate. "What'd she say?"

Riddick sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. "Don't freak out, we're gonna be gone long before they get here anyways…"

"Richard B. Riddick, bloody tell me right now!" Harry pointed a finger into Riddick's chest, pushing into it with every word he spoke.

"You showing up on Hades changed the future; making the balance of the universe not so balanced… that Lyra was never meant to be born. A new future's been created, but that it's set… That army I was talking about, the Necromongers, they invaded Helion Prime right after you were taken, taking the planet in one day." Riddick growled as he thought of the now gutted soldier who choked Lyra. "She said that the army will kill every human life in this universe if Lyra doesn't stop them somehow… and they know about her prediction… and that I'm coming here to get you."

"WHAT?" Harry screamed as he pushed against Riddick's chest. "We have to leave now, Riddick! My baby is not going to die, you hear me! We need to get as far from here as we can!"

"I know, Kitten. We will. Sirius is going to take the first chance he has and break us out, then we're gone." Riddick soothed quietly as he pulled Harry into his arms and held him close. "I won't let anyone hurt her. I promise."

Harry let out a sob as he pressed his face into his mate's chest, holding on tight, tears falling from his eyes as he wept. His little girl had a prophesy hanging over her head, just like he had as a child. The fear of her suffering the same fate gripped him and he shook with terror. Since he had found out he was pregnant, Harry had promised himself that his baby would never know the kind of fear and responsibility that he had as a child; the knowledge that everyone's life was in his hands and that he was the only thing keeping them all from death or enslavement. Now his Lyra would have the same fate…

Clenching his fists around Riddick's black tank, Harry vowed that he would do anything and everything to keep his daughter from ever having to live the life he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Riddick stood with his back against the wall watching his mate bathe himself in the natural spring waterfall flowing from the rocks above. Harry was still clothed. The area was too open and vulnerable for him to be otherwise, but Riddick still enjoyed the sight of his mate's body as his clothes became wet and clung to his small frame. Riddick couldn't imagine a time when the sight wouldn't bring out the beast in him; wanting to claim, dominate, hold, love… even when they were old and grey, he would find Harry as beautiful he did now.

It had taken a while to calm his mate down after Riddick had told Harry about Aereon's prediction and the Necros. Riddick had hated watching his mate gripped with terror for their kid and what would happen to her. Riddick had promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to their little girl and he meant to keep it. He'd never considered having a family before Harry, but now that he did, Riddick would use every advantage he had to keep them safe. No one would hurt them or Riddick would make them pay.

"Still here, I see?"

Riddick turned his head with the cock of an eyebrow. The "convict" from before was standing a few feet away from Riddick, he turned and glanced at Harry, Riddick growled when his eyes lingered just a little too long, making the convict flinch as he quickly averted his eyes.

"I've been here eighteen years now... see this?" He said as he pulled a ring part way down on his finger, touching the old and battered metal ring with care. "I remember how gorgeous she was. Well, gorgeous in a certain light. And now, for the goddamn death of me, I cannot remember her name."

Riddick looked back at his mate and for a moment considered being apart for that long. It left a cold, bitter taste in his mouth… just the thought of his mate being taken away from him for that long made the beast in him give a rumbling growl low in his chest.

"Feeding Time!" Yelled a voice, the sound echoing through the prison's speaker system.

Inmates began yelling, their feet clomping across the grated floors as they ran to hide.

"We'll be here for the rest of our unnatural lives," the convict said quietly as he passed Riddick and made his way to a secure cell.

"Riddick, what's going on?" Harry asked as he looked around at the scrambling inmates as they tried to find a safe place to hide.

"Come on, Kitten. We gotta move!" Riddick replied as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down the path, pushing whoever was in his way aside with a grunt as he guided them through the levels.

"Here they come!" Yelled an inmate from several levels above, fear laced in his voice.

The sound of metal clanging against metal and deep animalistic growls floated down to Harry's ears and he turned. A scream sounded above him and he looked up to find a man being attacked by a beast that had angry red pointed spikes all over its body, a cross between a dog and some kind of feline predator. The sound of more screams came along with the gnashing of teeth as the beasts ate their prey.

Riddick pulled Harry through a waterfall and into a hollowed out portion in the rock, putting Harry's body behind him, protecting him from any beast that found them. Silence fell over the prison. Harry's breath came out in shallow pants as he controlled it and tried not to give away their position.

The click-clack of nails hitting the metal grates surrounding the cells broke the silence. Harry saw a beast slowly pass the waterfall, sniffing the air for prey as it went, a low growl echoing into the hole as it passed. A far off growl of another beast sounded above and Riddick turned towards it, removing his goggles from his head.

The water parted and the head of the beast broke through, growling as it looked up at Riddick and Harry. Riddick leaned down towards it, looking it dead in the eye as it opened its mouth and growled, its sharp teeth glistening in the light of the pit. Harry clenched a fist into the back of Riddick's tank and palmed his knives, ready to fight if he needed to.

Riddick and the beast stared at each other for what seemed like ages, but the silent battle of dominance taking place between them only took fifteen seconds before the beast gave a quiet whine and laid down on the rock below, exposing its belly in submission.

Chuckling, Riddick kneeled down on one knee and petted the belly, laughing even more when the beast wiggled around on its back and whined for more. The red spikes faded to black and the animal relaxed into the attention.

"Riddick?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Come here and say hello to the Hellcat, Kitten. It's alright." Riddick said softly as he held out a hand for his mate to take.

Clasping his hand in Riddick's, Harry came closer and leaned against Riddick's side as he watched the fearsome beast revert to a kitten before his eyes. The huge predator whined and chuffed, turning over onto its stomach and sniffed Harry questioningly as he stood still. In a matter of moments, the hellcat knocked its head against Harry's hand, silently demanding to be petted by him as well.

"So, having your mark and your scent all over me has its benefits, apparently." Harry said dryly as he tentatively stroked the beast's head.

As the hellcat purred in pleasure as it was petted for probably the first time in its life, a quiet chuffing noise came from behind the waterfall just before another emerged from behind it. The beast sniffed cautiously as it took a wary step forward, giving a questioning whine to the other beast in front of them as it moved. Its whine was answered by the first and it stepped over to them, lowering to the ground on its back and exposing its belly to Riddick with a soft whine.

Riddick gave the belly a few heavy pats and scratched the soft underbelly as a show of acceptance, Harry following a second later at Riddick's silent gesture. The hellcat purred in bliss as it was given attention by them, oblivious to anything, but the hands that petted it.

Harry laughed at the vision in front of him. The image of such fierce predators rolling around on the ground whining for a few pets and scratches like it needed the contact to continue existing was surreal. It was obvious that whatever had happened between Riddick and the first beast was significant; as if a silent understanding of whom the top dog was had been formed between Riddick and the beast, and that understanding seemed to transfer to the other without any problems.

The sound of boots treading softly on the grates nearby drew Harry's attention and he found the convict who had spoken to Riddick before standing on the other side of the thick metal bars, a look of awe on his face as he watched the huge predators behave like an ordinary house cats around Harry and his mate.

A buzzer sounded out through the speakers and the hellcats stood, knocking their heads against Riddick and Harry's hands one last time and then they meandered out of the hole in the rock. One of the hellcats' spikes turned an angry red again and it slammed up against the bars separating it from the convict as they passed him, scaring the man as they passed.

Riddick looked up at the stunned convict with a chuckle. "It's an animal thing." He said with a smirk.

* * *

A blast of gunfire came from up in the guard tower and a scream filtered down into the pit. Then Sirius' voice yelling spells faded in and out, as more gunfire sounded. A boom echoed and a guard fell down the hole from the tower above and into the pit. The man grabbed a hold of the cable as he fell; crying out in pain as he tried to stop his fall, but his hands slipped and he lost hold of the cable, screaming as he fell to the rock below with a splat.

The guard tower had become quiet; not a single sound could be heard. Then the sound of a buzzer came from the speakers and the door to the tower on the top level opened with a clang.

"Time to go, Harry." Riddick pushed out of the hole in the rock and through the waterfall, making his way up the levels to the guard tower, Harry and a few convicts right behind him.

"Harry! Merlin, pup, you're never going out on your own again. You want to send me to an early grave?" Sirius yelled as he stepped into view in the doorway and pulled Harry into a fierce hug when he came near. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Harry answered quietly as he tucked his head into his godfather's chest and let himself enjoy Sirius' presence for just a moment.

"Here, saw this in the safe when the guard opened it a while back… the gunfire opened it back up." Sirius said with a grin as he handed Harry his wand. "We need to get going, pup… we got company coming. The prison's communication guy found a Necromonger ship on the way; it's about five hours away."

"Some guards here, but this can't be all of 'em." Said one of the convicts as he entered the guard tower.

"Check their slots in the back... and be careful." Spoke the lead convict as he picked up a gun from a dead guard's hands.

"Don't bother. Guards ain't here. They figured out the Necros are comin' for us." Riddick spoke as he picked up a small hand held view screen and watched the few remaining guards running through the access tunnels towards the hanger. "Somebody got off a lucky rocket launcher and destroyed the cart. The guards took off on foot, but rigged the door so no one could follow. They'll take the one ship in the hangar and leave everyone else here to die."

Walking over to a control panel, Riddick pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The guard tower jolted and then started rising up towards the surface where the coming sunrise was only a few hours off.

"Once that sun comes up... we won't last five minutes." One of the convicts said softly as he watched Riddick operate the controls.

"Five minutes?" Said another convict as he moved farther into the room, a skeptical look on his aged face. "We ain't gonna last thirty seconds out there. It'll light you up like a match."

"Twenty mile buffer zone and thirty klicks to the hangar." The man turned to a convict beside him with a look of fear.

The tower reached the surface and large, thick doors opened up on the rocky, burnt terrain of the planet.

"Thirty klicks in that direction?" Murmured another convict.

"It's moving in the right direction," replied the leader as he stepped closer to the window. "We could make it."

The doors clanged as they finished opening and Riddick clicked a few more buttons, lifting a lever and then turned around towards the rest of the room.

"What are you thinking, Riddick?" Harry asked quietly as he leaned his head on his mate's shoulder.

"Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun. We run it, make it to the hanger before the guards." Riddick answered as he looked down at Harry. Then turning to the convicts standing behind them he said, "There's gonna be one speed... mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up. You'll just die."

"Is this the only option, mate?" Sirius asked as he looked out the window at the burnt planet before them.

"Only one." Riddick answered as he looked at Sirius. "We need to move quick and get there fast before the guards or that's it. We're stuck here, and I am not having Remus bring the shuttle down with Lyra, so this is our only chance."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "We better gather some heavy clothing, water and some sort of climbing equipment. With that terrain, we're probably going to need it."

Five minutes later, they bounded out of the guard tower onto the cracked and burnt earth below, trying to outrun the coming sun. With Riddick leading, Harry ran behind him, his small, but lithe Nekomata frame allowing him to keep up with the Furyan without much trouble. Sirius and the other convicts behind them were less agile, but they kept up for the most part.

Riddick leapt over a large hole in the ground with ease, steam and warm magma bubbling within it. Harry followed just a moment later, his heart picking up speed the longer they ran. He could feel the coming sun on his back, the heat not scorching yet, but it wouldn't be much longer.

Running through a series of cavernous cracks in the rock, Harry saw Riddick's form dart several feet ahead of him through the maze of cracks and Harry lost sight of him. When the path forked, Harry turned left and kept running, but Riddick never came back into his sight.

"Riddick?" Harry yelled as he slowed down looking around every corner for his mate. "Riddick?"

Just as he pulled out his wand to do a point me spell Riddick's coat fell from above, startling him.

"Come on, Kitten, this way." Riddick answered as he motioned for him to jump up out of the cavern.

Harry took a running leap, using a foot against the side of the wall to launch himself up the ten feet to the ground above and felt his mate's arms wrap around him as he pulled himself up the rest of the way. Turning back to his godfather, Harry helped him climb up as well and took off after Riddick when Sirius was on his feet beside Harry.

Ash began to fall in heavy clumps around Harry and he coughed, sucking in the particles. Covering his mouth with the jacket he had on, Harry crept through an odd spherical formation. Jumping across a large gap in the ground, Harry looked around for Riddick and found him thirty feet ahead.

The clank of clamps being unlatched sounded and Harry turned towards the noise. Riddick took a running leap and landed quietly on top of a perfectly round mound of earth, keeping his balance as the mound rose up. A guard's head peeked from inside the mound, his double barreled gun aimed towards them.

Gasping, Harry yelled out in alarm to Sirius, "Guards! Get down!"

Sirius dove behind a boulder nearby. Hiding behind the boulder with him, Harry peeked around it and smiled when he saw Riddick swinging a steel cable with a large metal hook on it. The cable whined as it gathered speed and Riddick swung it down towards the lookout, hitting the guard in the face with a solid thwack. A cry sounded, followed by the sound of a gun going off as the guard fell down the hole. A grunt and a cry of pain came from ahead as one of the convicts got hit.

Then everyone started shooting when another guard took the other's place and started firing on them.

"Close it!" Yelled the guard and the lookout began lowering slowly down into the earth again.

When it was safe, Riddick made sure Harry was following and then started running again at full force, no time to waste as the guards tried to beat them to the hangar.

Reaching a tall cliff, Harry stopped to catch his breath, looking up at the completely vertical wall with trepidation. After gaining his breath, Harry then jumped up, finding a hold to start climbing. The rocky cliff was covered in sulfur that had corroded the rock face and it broke off in small dusty pieces as he climbed. The sun began cresting the horizon, lighting up the sky and making Harry sweat as he started to heat up.

"Harry…" Riddick warned as he reached the top of the cliff and saw the sun moving forward, getting closer and closer.

Harry ignored his mate, climbing higher and higher, having trouble finding a way up the cliff.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry yelled in annoyance as he looked up at Riddick.

"Get that ass moving!" Riddick growled down to him.

Harry turned his head and saw the line of the sun's reach heading towards them, the earth it touched singeing and smoking as the light touched it. Hurrying up the rock face, Harry started cursing as the heat of the sun got hotter on his back.

Harry looked up and saw Sirius reach the top and look down. "Pup, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Harry cried as he picked up speed even more.

The sun reached closer, its light hitting Harry while he was still climbing the cliff and he hissed as it burned his back. Harry ducked into a small hole in the cliff as the sun began to burn him, his hands blistering as he touched the rock trying to find another way up the cliff. Looking back towards where the prison was far off in the distance, Harry saw the brightest part of the sun's reach drawing forward. Its light causing a wall of flame and ash to hurtle over the earth's crust, shooting fireballs forward and up into the sky. "Riddick!"

"I'm comin', Baby, hold on!" Riddick yelled and then turned to the others. "Gimme your water, all of it! Stay in the shadow of the mountain… don't wait for me, run!"

The two remaining convicts jumped up and made their way down the mountain towards the hangar below. Sirius stood behind the cliff's edge in the shadows, waiting for Riddick and his godson. "You too, Sirius; we'll meet you there."

"Riddick, no. I am not leaving-"

"Remus and Lyra will need you if we don't make it, go!" Riddick yelled as he tied off his rope to a heavy boulder, doused himself with water and then jumped off the cliff, swinging down towards Harry, who stood waiting at the mouth's hole.

Harry felt himself wrenched off the cliff and into his mate's arms, holding on tightly, Harry tucked his face into Riddick's neck as the wall of fire moved up the cliff face. The fireballs shot up towards Harry and Riddick, their heat making Harry's skin burn as they swung through the air. The momentum carried them up above the cliff edge and over, falling to the rock below with grunts. Harry's body rolled a few feet away from Riddick and stopped.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered as he stumbled to his feet and turned to Riddick. He felt his mouth drop open as Riddick stood up, his skin steaming from the heat of the sun. Jumping up, Harry ran to his mate and checked his skin to make sure he was alright. "You okay?"

"'m fine, come on, let's go." Riddick pulled Harry along with him as they made their way down the shallow incline.

Sirius and the two convicts were just ahead, their pace slower than Riddick and Harry. Riddick grabbed a hold of the lead convict when he rose to make his way over the last rise between them and the hanger. "Stop… listen."

The hum of a ship hit Harry's ears and he peeked over the rise to see a group of soldiers being dropped from the bottom of the ship, landing on the ground forty feet below without a problem. The ship took off up into the sky after it dropped them.

"Let me guess, Necros?" Harry asked dryly as he saw the soldiers making their way towards the hanger.

"And a whole lotta Necro firepower…" Riddick answered.

"What do we have… three minutes before the sun hits us?" Sirius guessed as he looked up at the mountain's tip that was shadowing the hanger valley below.

"About…" Riddick said as he waited.

"Well are we gonna do this?" One of the convicts asked as he checked his ammo and turned to Riddick.

"Wait… just wait." Riddick said with a smirk.

As they waited the lead convict fingered his ring with a sad look on his face and then looked up at Riddick. "Ellen… her name was Ellen. I never really forgot."

The hanger bay doors opened, the gears groaning with strain as they pulled back the heavy doors and the yelling and gunfire started as the guards saw the Necros.

"Now!" Riddick shouted as he jumped over the rise and ran down the rest of the mountain, Harry, Sirius and the convicts following behind them.

Harry aimed his gun and started firing, smiling when a cry from a Necro soldier rang out. He reveled in the sound of the cry, knowing that it was one less Necro that would try to harm his child.

Riddick vaulted himself into the air, shiv high above his head as he landed on a Necro soldier, his shiv lodged deeply in the man's chest. Riddick grabbed the man's gun and fired at another Necro careening towards him, sending the man flying back with a loud groan. Harry was beside him firing off spell after spell while landing vicious kicks and punches as they made their way through the coming Necros.

Holding out his hand, Riddick grinned when Harry read his mind, grabbed his hand and jumped out, his body going horizontal as Riddick swung him, using his legs to kick the Necros surrounding them. Harry landed on his feet and drop-kicked one of the Necros, firing another spell at one of the soldiers aiming for Riddick.

Riddick made his way through the soldiers, slicing and dicing anything that came close enough. He grinned ferally as he took them down, enjoying the sound of the battle and the smell of his enemies' blood in the air. His Furyan beast roared with delight at the chance to slay his enemies once again.

Firing at a Necro, Harry turned towards another soldier and had just enough time to blink before the soldier fired a shot towards him.

"Protego!" Sirius yelled, firing a shield spell in front of Harry just a second before the energy pulse hit it.

Harry smiled at his godfather and continued fighting, the Necros' numbers growing smaller and smaller as they fought.

A shot rang out and the lead convict yelled "Sybar!" as the other was hit; his body flung over the rise. The lead convict yelled and jumped onto a soldier, firing on him with determination. His scream of pain soon followed as a Necro flung an axe into his back.

Riddick sliced through a neck, the plop of a head falling to the ground below sounded and he launched himself on another when a shot rang out, hitting the soldier he'd tackled and sending Riddick flying out onto the airstrip, his leg twisted out at a bad angle.

"No! Riddick!" yelled Harry. He jumped onto the lead soldier and, as he aimed his gun at Riddick again, Harry knocked the gun from his hand sending it flying across the airstrip.

The Necro rolled away from Harry and tried to get to his feet, but Harry was quicker, kicking him in the head and sending him flying backwards, where he lay in a daze for a moment or two. Harry turned towards his mate, still lying in the middle of the airstrip, barely moving. "Please… please, get up." He whispered as he ran towards Riddick.

"The Lord Marshall requests your presence." Spoke the lead soldier behind him, right before he thrust the butt of his gun against Harry's head, sending Harry to his knees with a cry.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled and aimed his wand towards his godson.

"Utter one more word and he dies!" The barrel of the Necro's gun pressed into Harry's upper back.

Sirius scowled as he looked around and saw the other soldiers closing in. "Fine, just don't hurt him."

Sirius laid his wand down on the ground and held his hands in the air.

An alarm from the hanger started as the sun began to grow closer and the Necro ship came back into view, landing thirty feet from Riddick's unmoving body.

The lead Necro ripped Harry's wand out of his hand and pushed him toward the waiting ship. Harry felt tears fall as he was dragged past Riddick. Harry lunged towards his mate, crying out as he was pulled away. "No… Riddick! Please, Rick! Get up…"

The sunlight hit Riddick's body full-on just as the doors to the Necro ship began to close in front of Harry. Falling to his knees, Harry sobbed… his Riddick was gone…

"It'll be alright, pup…" Sirius murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. "It'll be alright…"


	6. Chapter 6

Riddick awoke with a start, jumping up, body tense for battle as he looked around the hanger. The hum of a ship's engine droned behind him and Riddick's head snapped towards the sound, looking out across the planet now covered in the full force of the sun's heat. The Necro ship lifted off from the airstrip, rising high into the sky.

"Harry…" Riddick whispered as he watched the ship disappear into the fire storm covering the earth.

"I was supposed to deliver a message to you... if Vaako failed to kill you." Spoke a voice from behind Riddick.

Turning, Riddick saw the Necro purifier from Helion Prime. The man proceeded to remove all of his Necro jewelry silently as he looked at Riddick with an expression Riddick couldn't figure out.

"…a message from the Lord Marshal himself. He tells you to that he has no grievance with you, only with the continued existence of the child. He offers a… trade, if you will. Forfeit the life of the child, your mate and any other familial connections you have in this 'verse… Stay away from the Necromongers, away from him… and in return, you'll be hunted no more. But Vaako will most likely report you as dead anyhow. So this is your chance. Your chance to do what no man has ever done; escape the lifelong hunt that would surely come and disappear into the black of space." The Necro smirked as he watched Riddick reaction to the offer. "But I don't see that happening, do you?"

Riddick growled and stepped closer to him, his face pulled tight in rage that they would even think he would just let them take his family and kill them. "I'll gut every one of you Necro's and bathe in your blood before you fuckers get a hold of them!"

"I am not surprised," the Necro replied softly.

"Harry, did they get him and the other man? Where will they take them?"

"Yes… the Lord Marshall wants to be assured that the threat against him has been eradicated and commanded that they be brought back to Helion Prime. He wants to see your mate and family for himself, to satisfy his curiosity, before he has them executed … before your child is executed."

Riddick's hand shot out and gripped the man's leather clothes, pulling him closer as he growled, "He has Lyra?"

"A man and an infant child were recovered in a ship thirty minutes ago, while trying to hide behind the shadow of one of the planet's moons. The Lord Marshall demanded that they be brought before him before disposal." The purifier answered quietly as he firmly pulled himself away from Riddick's grip. Stepping back, the man's eyes took on a faraway look and he spoke again. "I once had a mate such as yours. He lit up the room with a simple smile and spent his life as a soldier, feeling the call of duty to Furya, to protect it, them." He turned to Riddick with a pained look on his face and fingered a faded claiming bite on his throat. "He was one of the first to fall the first day the Furyan capital was invaded. I felt it as with his last breath he fought them, until there was no more to give and our bond was broken."

Turning towards the open hanger doors, he looked out onto the planet being ravaged by unimaginably hot winds, the face of the planet being scraped away by the sheer heat of the sun's angry fire.

Turning back towards Riddick he spoke again. "We all began... as something else. I've done... unbelievable things... in the name of a faith that was never my own. Betrayed my mate's memory, for what? The few extra decades of a life that has taken away my name, my identity, my honor…" He stood quietly for a moment and Riddick saw a flash of emotion as the man battled his inner beast. "The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back. But the Furyan in me... hopes you won't listen. God knows... I've dreamed of it."

Walking towards the edge of the hanger, he stopped just before the sunlight would have hit him. "Go save your mate and child… help her rid this 'verse of the Necromongers that plague it."

"How is she supposed to do that? She's five months old!" Riddick rumbled in anger, clenching his fists as he glared at the man.

"There is a gift that some Furyans are blessed with. It is known as the Wrath of the Furyan. The priesthood believed that our people are more in tune with the energy of the universe, able to adapt it and use it to send a blast of energy spiraling out from their bodies. There were tales told of some that were able to access energy on unimaginable scales and they were the reason that Furya prospered for millennia even though the systems around were conquered and rebuilt by invading armies."

"Then why didn't it work when the Necros came?"

"As Furya fell Chancellor Hurnan asked the same question of the priesthood and they told him that Furyans over time had lost touch with the energy around us and recorded events of the gift lessened. Furya was known through the 'verse as a planet of warriors who were unconquerable, the legend of our strength kept most away for hundreds of years... When the Necromongers finally invaded, the Furyan people could not access the energy any longer." He paused and then turned his head to meet Riddick's eyes. "But your wizard mate, with his curious alien ancestry, has bridged the gap needed and allowed your child to access the Wrath of the Furyan once more. She can do what I and so many before me failed to do for so long; kill the Lord Marshall and all of his followers… allowing the Furyan race to finally be at peace."

The purifier gave one last look at Riddick as he spoke. "May the blood of our enemies be spilt this night and may the spirits of our people be finally set free."

With that he walked out into the sun's deadly light, shielding his face feebly from the storm that soon would rip the flesh from his bones. He began to stumble as he skin was burned and torn from his body, floating away as ash as the wind took it. He fell to the ground below as he leather clothing went next, leaving his body naked to the harsh winds and heat around him. Picking himself back up, he gave one more step and then crumbled to the ground, his body almost nothing more than the burnt bones and ash.

Riddick stood there for a moment, looking at the crumbled form of the dead Furyan with a storm of emotion in his eyes, before turning away from the burnt husk left and quickly preparing the shuttle for a quick departure. As Riddick plotted a course to Helion Prime and pushed the engine to its limit, he hoped that he could reach the planet before the Necros… before it was too late. Growling to himself, he ignored the last thought and sent the ship rocketing into the black towards Helion Prime.

* * *

Landing on the planet undetected, Riddick quickly made his way through the destroyed streets of New Mecca towards the Necro fleet. A sound made him pause and slip back into a shadowed doorway, his shivs sliding soundlessly from their sleeves.

Two Necros slowly made their way down the street, checking for any stragglers as they moved. Just before they passed the doorway, Riddick launched himself onto one, slicing just below the soldier's helmet, giving a feral growl as he sliced skin from ear to ear, blood spurting out and onto the other soldier as it burst from the severed neck. Before the other could even react, Riddick gave a perfectly balanced roundhouse kick, sending the soldier flying back against the crumbling wall behind him and impaling him on a loose rebar sticking out of it. The soldier coughed up blood, the warm red liquid dribbling down his chin as he gasped his last breath and moved no more.

Riddick quickly striped the armor from the first soldier and put it on. Picking up the blood spattered helmet, Riddick wiped most of it off and then slipped it over his head, his glowing silver eyes the only recognizable feature left to see. Grabbing one of the guns, he jogged through the streets unhindered by the other Necro soldiers under the guise of his Necro armor.

Twenty minutes later, he reached the lead ship. Slipping unheeded through the front entrance as Necromongers come and go, he made his way through the ship scenting out his mate and child as he searched. As he passed a closed doorway, Riddick stopped as the smell of his mate reached him, causing a low growl to form as the scent of his mate's fresh blood filtered to him. Opening the door, Riddick eased his way quietly through a gathered crowd of Necromongers that stood in front of the Lord Marshall who sat regally on his throne.

Harry, Sirius and Remus stood in front of the throne, each bloody and bruised, but with almost identical looks of pure hatred on their faces. Harry looked ready to kill, his tail whipping back and forth in agitation as he hissed at the gathered crowd. Riddick grinned at the sharp teeth his kitten bared.

Assured his mate was well for the moment, Riddick began looking around the room frantically for Lyra. The gathered crowd was over two hundred plus and Riddick became more furious the longer it took him to find her. Then, a quiet hiccupping sob reached his ears and Riddick snapped his head towards the sound. A soldier had one hand wrapped around Lyra's throat and another under her body, he was sneering in disgust as he held her as far away from himself as he could get. Growling in rage, Riddick gave a feral grin, thinking of how he would take pleasure in ending the soldier's worthless life very soon.

* * *

A small hiccupping sob echoed through the throne room, its sound floating unhindered in the unusually quiet room. A hundred Necromonger soldiers and the lords and ladies of the Necromonger upper-class stood sneering condescendingly at Harry and his ragged family.

Harry scowled right back at them, giving a particularly scorching glare at the soldiers behind Sirius, Remus and him who had their weapons aimed at the wizards. He angrily looked around for any way to free them and get as far away from any system that had even heard of the Necromongers. The safety of his family was everything to him and he would do everything, even die to see that Lyra and his godfathers made it out alive.

Seeing Riddick's still lifeless form on the tarmac being burnt in the Crematorian sun had felt like his own death, nearly crippling him with the pain of it. The knowledge that he would never see his mate again, would never be held in those strong muscular arms again, never hear that smooth growling voice… Harry's heart felt like it was dying; shriveling up into a lifeless husk as he moved farther away from the moment of Riddick's death. He wanted to die with his mate, wanted to be in the afterlife with him, but no matter how much Harry loved his mate and would miss him, he wouldn't abandon their daughter to this world. She would keep him alive, her sweet smile and laughter, her pale silver and green eyes. She was a perfect mixture of Riddick and Harry; a lasting sign of the mate Harry would live the rest of his life without.

Another sob echoed through the room, louder than before, drawing Harry's pain filled eyes to his daughter. He hated seeing her in distress, hated not being able to take her into his arms and sooth her tears. He had been able for a short time to hold her in his arms during the trip back to Helion Prime, but they had ripped her from his arms as soon as they had touched down on the planet. Harry's pleas had gone ignored and his attempts to take her back from the soldier holding her had led to more beatings for not just Harry, but Sirius and Remus as well.

Now as they stood in front of the Lord Marshall, leader of the Necromongers, Harry was scared for the first time in a very long time. The lives of his child and godfathers as well as his own were in danger and he feared that they wouldn't be able to find a way to escape before the Lord Marshall ordered their deaths.

Looking to the entrance to the large room as Harry saw movement in the corner of his eye, Harry saw a soldier weaving quietly through the others; head down as he moved closer to the front of the crowd near him. There was something familiar about the way the soldier walked and carried himself that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who exactly. And then, as the soldier reached the front of the crowd he raised his head, Harry's emerald eyes met a pair of glowing silver ones that he had thought he'd never see again.

Giving a low whimper, Harry unconsciously took a step towards him mate, the need to be held in Riddick's arms overpowering every common sense he had to stay still. He gave a sharp cry as the soldier behind him pulled him back roughly by the hair, clearing the fog from him mind and making him pay attention once again.

Harry looked back at his mate with a soft smile on his face and his smile only grew wider at the smirk Riddick aimed at him as if to make sure Harry never again doubted his mate's ability to survive and protect his family. A burst of anticipation coursed through his body at the smirk, and he knew that it was all going to be alright, with Riddick by his side they could get through anything.

"So this is the famed prophesy child that is supposed to defeat me…" Lord Marshall chuckled darkly as he sat on his throne looking down at Harry's daughter. "Quite the big destiny for such a puny creature."

Harry bared his teeth at the Necro, opening his mouth to speak, only to be preempted by Sirius.

"Don't let her age fool you, her daddy proved a long time ago that prophesies have a way of coming true no matter how much you try and escape them… and their usually self-fulfilling at that." Sirius grinned through the bruises and blood on his face, struggling against the soldiers that kept him in place. "It's in her blood to rid the world of megalomaniac evil bastards with delusions of grandeur."

Harry snorted and grinned at Sirius, Merlin, how he loved his godfather.

The Lord Marshall snapped up from his relaxed sprawl on his throne. "And what prophesy might that have been?"

Before Sirius could answer another voice spoke.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_ Aeron glided through the crowd, chains trailing behind her as she moved. "Fitting is it not that the daughter of a man that defeated the darkest wizard of his time and the man who previously held the honor of being your future conqueror, would be the one to finally defeat the plague known as Necromongers once and for all."

"I think you are forgetting one simple, but rather important, fact." Lord Marshall said smugly.

"And what is that?" Aereon asked in bored voice, dripping with disdain.

"That you are surrounded by the most feared army in the entire universe." Snapping his fingers the Necromonger leader yelled. "Kill them now!"

At those words, Harry sprang forward towards the soldier who had taken his and Sirius' wands on Crematoria, knocking him over and scrambling for the wands that fell from his grasp. He could hear Riddick's growl from behind him as the sound of flesh meeting flesh and cries of pain echoed in the large throne room. Grabbing his own he glanced up and threw Sirius' to him with a "Sirius, catch!" and then whirled around and pointed his wand at a screaming Lyra. " _Accio Lyra!_ "

Lyra flew out of the arms of the soldier holding her wiggling and screaming body, and zoomed towards him. She made grabbing motions at Harry as she got closer to him. Taking her in his arms, Harry started whirling around sending spell after spell around at the attacking soldiers, silently praying for his spells to hit their targets.

 _"Reducto!_ " Yelled Sirius from behind Harry, a loud boom followed by screams of dying Necromongers just after.

Giving a feral grin, Harry fired off more spells. _"Impedimenta! Reducto! Sectumsempra! Sectumsempra!_ " The cries of the wounded soldiers he cursed filled the air, as if a human orchestra with Harry as their maestro. The sound kept him centered and focused as he whirled around, crusing every Necro within his sight.

Turning to keep the other side of the room back, Harry jerked to an immediate stop as pain flooded from his chest outward. With a cry, Harry looked down in shock to see the hilt of a blade sticking out of his chest, blood starting to seep quickly from the wound. Lifting his eyes, Harry saw the smug grin of the Lord Marshal in front of him and he moaned in agony. Harry stumbled back, his body no longer listening to the commands he tried to give it. Holding Lyra tight, Harry tried to keep her with him, but she was ripped from his arms. Her screams made his heart constrict as he realized that he was dying and leaving her with an uncertain future. Harry heard Riddick roar his name from what seemed like a long ways away as he fell to the hard marble floor below him.

"Riddick… Lyra," Harry sobbed brokenly as his vision began to fade.

Lyra's cries only got louder and she began to glow a silvery blue, Harry's mind noted in the background that it reminded him of Riddick's eyes just before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

There were few things in the universe that could make a man like Richard B. Riddick feel fear the likes of which he felt at that moment, but the sight of his mate having a long nine inch blade thrust forcefully into his chest was definitely one of them. Riddick gave a momentary stumble, his chest clenched tight in shock at the sight of Harry staggering backwards with a cry, the long blade pulling from his chest as he fell, its surface covered and dripping in the blood of his mate.

 

The sight caused a primal roar of rage to erupt from his lips and he saw red. The cries of his daughter as she was ripped from the arms of his mate by the Necro leader only incensing him even more and he barreled through the oncoming wave of Necros. He cut and hit and kicked and whipped his way through the enemy, killing every last Necro that blocked the path to his mate. The all consuming fury controlled him, the need to kill and bathe in the blood of his enemies, to rend flesh from bone for the act of injuring his mate. The beast inside him growled and snarled like a caged animal with little heed for anything, but the protection of his mate and child.

 

He heard the screams of his victims, bared his teeth and snarled as their cries faded away and were replaced by the smell of his mate’s blood, his daughter tears and the slowing heartbeat of his kitten.

 

Just as he came within ten feet of the soon-to-be dead man that held his Lyra, her skin began to glow, a silver and blue light pouring from every inch of her exposed skin. Lyra still crying thrust her arms out towards Harry’s still form on the floor and tried to wiggle away from the Lord Marshall. Her screams growing louder and louder as the light grew brighter in her anger.

 

Then in the blink of an eye, a burst of silvery blue light erupted from Lyra’s small body like a massive explosion, passing through everyone in the room, laying waste to every Necro it touched. It was like a switched was flipped in their bodies and they fell dead without even a sound. Riddick could hear bodies falling out past the room and throughout the ship, a deathly silence taking the place of the sound of thousands of Necros within its hull just moments ago.

 

Once the light faded away, Riddick saw a sobbing Lyra clutched in the hands of the dead Lord Marshall, his hands unnaturally stiff around her chest. Riddick heard Sirius and Remus running towards them and felt more than heard, the thump of Sirius falling to the floor beside Harry and murmuring healing spells as quick as he could.

 

Pulling Lyra into his arms and holding her close, Riddick dropped down beside him mate, waiting to see those beautiful green eyes open once again.

 

“Come one, Kitten, open those eyes.” Riddick breathed softly as Lyra sobbed quietly into his neck, her tiny fists clutching his bloody armor tightly.

 

Riddick wasn’t a man of prayers or faith, but he found himself praying to a god he’d parted ways with long ago, asking for a miracle he never thought he’d be willing to ask for. His kitten was his everything, sappy as it sounded, and Riddick was willing to drop down on his knees and pray to a god he’d hated since he could form the opinion and pledge anything to make his mate healthy one again.

 

“Oh Merlin, Cub, why does this always happen to you?” Remus whispered brokenly as he kneeled near Harry’s head, letting his fingers card through the thick black messy hair as he kissed his forehead.

 

Riddick watched as Sirius worked, slowly closing the large wound in Harry’s chest and then murmuring other spells that had no outer effect, but Riddick was sure healed the wound the blade had caused inside Harry’s chest.

 

“ _Corpus Valetudo._ ” Sirius murmured with a flick of his wand after a few minutes and a small transparent 3D image appeared near his wand that had all of Harry’s vital stats on it. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Riddick. “He’s going to be alright, I was able to close the wound before he lost too much blood, he’ll probably sleep for quite a while and he’ll be weak for at least a few days, but he’ll be okay. He would heal quicker if we could find the right ingredients to brew a few potions to help him along though.” Remus hummed in agreement as he continued to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. After a few moments, he stood up and moved to take Lyra from Riddick’s arms. “We should leave… just encase someone comes looking for answers. I’ll take her, you carry Harry, Riddick.”

 

Nodding, Riddick passed his daughter to her grandfather, shushing her quietly when she didn’t like being taken from her Papa and tried to keep a hold of him. Then Riddick carefully bent down and placed an arm under Harry’s knees and back, holding him as if he were irreplaceably fragile within his arms. Even in his unconscious state, Harry mewed softly in Riddick’s arms and tucked his head under Riddick’s chin where it fit perfectly, just like every other part of Harry did with Riddick.

 

For a moment Riddick allowed his emotions to take over and he gave a heavy sigh as he kissed Harry lips, breathing in the scent of his mate and the comfort the smell brought him.

 

“Where’s the Elemental?” Sirius asked, his voice breaking through the silence and Riddick’s thoughts, as Sirius looked across the room at the chains that had previously kept her grounded in a pile near the door.

 

Riddick shrugged. “She did her thing and left. Not much keeping here now that the fucking _balance_ has been restored.” Riddick growled at the Elemental’s disappearing act after putting his family through what she had, fuck the reasons for it.

 

Three minutes later, Riddick and his family quietly left the Necromonger ship unnoticed as the survivors who had somehow evaded the invading army were slowly filtering out into the streets and celebrating. Bodies of the Necromonger were littered throughout the streets and the locals held little respect for them as they trampled over their corpses in cries of victory.

 

Riddick felt little sympathy for the Necros, they had threatened his family and deserved the fate that had been handed to them. Tucking his mate closer to him, Riddick led his family back to their home without a backward glance.

* * *

 

 _‘The plague known as Necromonger is ended, sent to a final end by a child that was never meant to be, but is. The Balance of the universe, at times so delicate and fragile, has proven itself to be as fierce and vengeful as Fate herself. The two have woven their magic once again, diving life and good heath, death and justice in a tale as old as time._

 _The gift of life stolen from the hands of those who had yet to be gifted with it has been restored once again. Other threats will come along, both big and small, but the Balance and Fate will do their duty as always and prevail. Life will continue to flourish in the stars as it has since the dawn of time, stretching out unto the outer most limits of the universe and beyond.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so all we have now is the Epilogue… I have been debating how I wanted to end this story since the very beginning and I have actually plotted out and half written two epilogues. I decided to go with the one I originally plotted out first, but if you all would like, I can post the alternate ending as a sort of “DVD extra.” Let me know what you all think. Anyways, seeing as I have the epilogue half written it will probably be next week sometime before I post the official epilogue. So see you all then, and remember, reviews are my bread and butter! ;p


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of quiet snuffles woke Harry from a deep sleep and he smiled, his eyes still closed, as he just laid there and lets the sound of his daughter slowly waking envelope him. Just a few weeks ago the sound would have made him groan and roll out of bed reluctantly, quietly asking his baby girl why she insisted on waking him up in the middle of the night. Now, just the simple noise was a reassurance that Lyra was safe and protected, that she no longer had a destiny and looming question of death over her head. His baby girl was free and he cherished that.

Turning his head, Harry looked back at his sleeping mate; Riddick’s face relaxed in sleep and free of burdens now that their family was safe once again. Harry tried to slip out from under his mate’s tight grip, but Riddick only held on tighter and pulled Harry back into the circle of his arms with a soft rumbling growl.

Though Riddick would deny it to his last breath and beyond, the dominant gruff and tough Furyan was a cuddler. Every morning Harry would wake up to the feel of his mate holding him tight, face tucked into the messy hair at the base of Harry’s head, lips pressed softly against the nape of his neck. It was a comfort to both of them, having their mate tucked close as they slept and Harry loved that Riddick wanted to be as near to him as Harry to Riddick.

Grinning , Harry finally lifted Riddick’s arm again, this time letting it slide slowly up Harry’s body until he could duck down under the muscled arm and slip off the bed. Slipping on his boxers, Harry walked to Lyra’s crib and looked down at her. Her eyes were opened, the silvery green orbs staring back at him as she smiled around the fist she had been sucking.

“Morning, baby girl,” Harry whispered as he lifted her into his arms and sat in the rocking chair beside her crib.

The rocking chair had been a gift from Riddick, hand carved with love, for the birth of their daughter. When his mate had presented it to him, Riddick had been unusually nervous as he placed the chair in front of Harry. The sweet gesture, if Harry hadn’t already loved the man beyond reason, would have clenched it. The chair was unlike any other he ever seen before, made of a gleaming dark wood that seemed to shine in the sunlight, like tiny shimmering diamonds were woven through it. The edges were rounded and smooth, a deep circling pattern throughout its surface. The wood was so soft, but sturdy that it molded around Harry as if it were pre-formed to the shape of his body. It was beautiful.

As soon as Harry sat down and brought Lyra to his chest, she began to nuzzle around his chest eagerly, seeking his nipple with the determination of the starving. Latching onto it, Lyra made loud sucking noises that caused Harry to chuckle as he settled back into the chair, setting it to a slow rock back and forth in the dark of the bedroom.

Closing his eyes, Harry let his mind drift to the backdrop of the sound of Lyra eating.

It had been a month since the events with the Necromongers and New Mecca was slowly rebuilding after the invasion. Debris from destroyed buildings and weapons fire had been removed, the bodies buried and the Necromonger fleet of ships disarmed and dismantled. If a person didn’t look too closely, they could almost forget how many had died and how much destruction had been caused by the invading army. There were a lot of rumors about what happened to the Necromongers, some believing that Allah had struck down the evil invading army in a fit of righteous anger for killing so many of his children. Others fell for the government’s fabricated story that they had sent an elite task force to infiltrate the Necros and used a secret weapon to defeat the army. Harry really couldn’t care less as long as the true story never reached the light of day and his family, his daughter especially, remained safe. That was all that mattered to him.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, Kitten?”

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled as he looked at Riddick sprawled in the moonlight on their bed, his back resting against the head board. Riddick’s eyes were free of his ever present dark goggles, glowing preternaturally in the darkness.

“How long have you been awake?” Harry whispered as he stood up. Lyra had fallen back asleep a few minutes before after she had finished feeding, her lips still latched onto Harry’s nipple. Jostling her slightly, Harry shushed her back to sleep as she gave a low whine of annoyance at being moved.

“Long enough,” Riddick rumbled softly with a grin. “Love watching you feed her, Kitten.”

Blushing, Harry turned and placed Lyra back in her crib. “Pervert.”

Riddick gave a dark chuckle and placed his hands under his head and leaned back into his pillow.

Once making sure Lyra was back to sleep, Harry walked to their bed, shucked his boxers off his body and crawled onto it. Swinging a leg over Riddick and straddling his body, Harry settled his arse over his mate’s half hard cock with a devious grin, their bodies pressed flesh against flesh without a single layer of clothes between them. Riddick groaned from the pressure of Harry’s weight on his cock, grasping his large hands around Harry’s hips and thrust up against him. Harry gasped in pleasure, throwing his head back as he placed his hands on Riddick’s chest and started a slow rocking motion.

The feel of Riddick large cock slipping between his arse cheeks, the tip wet with pre-come, felt wonderful.

“Rick,” Harry moaned as he fumbled for his wand. Riddick automatically rose up, lifting a hand to the tip of the wand as Harry mumbled “ _Lubricus_ ,” Riddick’s fingers glimmering in the sunlight from the window next to the bed.

Riddick slipped his lubed hand underneath Harry, one of his fingers circling the tight ring of muscle around his entrance, making Harry mew and wrap his arms tightly around Riddick’s neck.

“So tight for me, kitten,” Riddick groaned as he pushed two fingers into Harry sharply.

Harry threw his head back, gasping and undulating in Riddick’s lap, his mate’s finger pressing farther into Harry with each roll of his hips. He could feel Riddick teeth on his neck, biting harshly and then soothing the sting with a few licks from his tongue. Riddick pressed his fingers to Harry’s prostate and chuckled when Harry couldn’t stop the loud cry of ecstasy that burst from his lips.

A soft snuffle and a whine sounded from Lyra’s crib, making both of them still for a moment, Harry hoping they hadn’t woke her up.

“Did you put up the silencing spell?” Rick murmured quietly as he looked towards Lyra’s crib.

“No,” Harry whispered and picked up his wand from where he dropped it on the bed and quickly cast a silencing spell. “Okay.”

Riddick resumed pushing his fingers in and out of Harry, slowly stretching his hole with each new pass. Harry ran his hands across his mate’s skin, kissing and licking every inch he could reach, tasting the salty sweet tang of Riddick’s unique flavor.

Finally, Riddick pulled his fingers out from Harry’s and used the remaining lube to slick his cock. Harry whined in need and leaned forward to help Riddick position his cock against his hole. Then Harry pressed back against the large cock, gasping and wailing as it stretched him wide, filling every place inside him.

This was what Harry loved most about the sex with Riddick, not the out of this world pleasure it brought him… though it was spectacular, no, it was the way Riddick completed him. Riddick was everything he needed and he filled every empty space within Harry, taking away the hollow feeling that he felt whenever Riddick wasn’t inside of him.

Using his thigh muscles, Harry lifted up and slammed down onto Riddick’s cock, mewing at the sharp zing of pleasure it caused to course through his body. Lifting up and down, Harry gained in speed, until he was bouncing on his mate’s cock with glee. Harry’s grinned at his mate as Riddick kissed him, twirling their tongues together erotically as Riddick’s cock moved in and out of his body.

Pulling back, Riddick looked up at him as he wrapped his large hand around Harry’s cock and began jacking him. “That’s it baby, ride my cock.”

Harry cried out as a firestorm of tingling pleasure traveled over his skin, growing and growing as he pushed towards perfection. His hands scrabbled over Riddick’s slick back, wrapping around his mate’s neck and holding tight as his body reached orbit and exploded into a million pleasurable pieces. Harry could hear Riddick’s feral growl in the background, felt his mate’s large hands tighten their grip on his body and felt the burst of Riddick’s heated cum inside his body.

Sagging into Riddick’s arms, Harry tried to catch his breath once again and smiled when his mate pressed his face into Harry’s neck, licking and biting the claiming mark he’d placed there the day they met. A spark of pleasure shot down to his softened cock and it gave a twitch in interest, making Riddick chuckle as his teeth worried the skin beneath his mouth.

“Merlin, I love your cock.” Harry grinned as leaned back and looked into his mate’s eyes.

He felt the all too familiar trickle of Riddick’s cum slowly dribble out of his body around his mate’s cock and squirmed at the feeling, his mind remembering the many times that Riddick had flipped him over onto his stomach and slowly licked him clean, inside and out, as Harry bucked and wailed into another orgasm shortly after. Harry’s cock gave another feeble twitch of interest as his eyes began to slid close, his body ready to go back to sleep like it was used to doing at such a late hour.

Harry heard Riddick’s soft chuckle as his mate lifted Harry off his lap and tucked them back under the covers to sleep for a few more hours. He gave a contented sigh and snuggled in close to Riddick as sleep claimed him.

* * *

“Are you sure there is nothing else you can do?” Molly Weasley asked quietly as she and Arthur stood looking through an observation window into a padded room that her youngest child would now call home for the foreseeable future.

Ginny sat mumbling quietly in a corner of the room, her hair tangled and matted, her eyes wide and crazy. Her arms hung limply from her shoulders, spelled that way by the healers after Ginny had tried multiple times to inflict harm on herself as well as others.  
Molly felt the all too familiar flood of tears come and she silently let them fall down her cheeks as her husband tried to comfort her as their daughter’s healer spoke.

“I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but the Ginevra you knew is gone. Her mind has become permanently broken; nothing we have tried has been able to change that. Magic is powerful and can do amazing things, but even after thousands of years of practice in medicine, wizarding healers still know so little of how the human brain works.” Healer Horntail said quietly as he tried his best to keep the devastating news from being a harder blow than it already had. “We will continue to treat her as best we can and if some new treatment comes to light we will of course give it our full attention, but I am sad to say that her chances of any kind of recovery at this time are very small.”

Molly felt a sob break from her lips and she turned, pressing her face into the welcoming arms of Arthur. Her baby girl was broken and would probably stay that way… gone was the bright smile and bubbly laugh, the sharp mind and the fierce competitor… Her baby girl was lost to her, lost in the trappings of her own mind and for what? Because Harry was unable to love her? Because he was no longer here to keep the small shred of Ginny’s sanity intact in the hopes that he might one day return her love?

It all was a senseless loss. Ginny’s sanity. Harry, Sirius and Remus’ disappearance. All because her little girl couldn’t accept the fact that she was not Harry’s mate, no matter how hard she tried to make him believe that she was.

Three months ago when Harry, Sirius and Remus had disappeared they had all been frantic with worry as they searched for the lost wizards and what had become of them. They had believed that their disappearance had been the workings of a Death Eater plot, but soon it became apparent that that was not the case. For months the Order had used every means available to unravel the mystery of their disappearance, all the while Ginny became more and more unstable, given to loud and violent bouts of depression and rage. They had all believed it was just Ginny being unable to accept the loss of Harry… how wrong they were.

Finally four months after the three wizards disappeared, Ginny had snapped during a family meal. The talk, as usual had been about the search for clues on where they might be. Hermione had been the main voice during the conversation, her uncanny talent for investigation having unearthed the fact that the three men had just apparated to the Burrow before they disappeared. Hermione believed that some kind of transportation spell had been used and the fact that it had been done within the Burrows wards pointed to someone close to them having done it. One moment Ginny was quietly pushing the food around her plate with a dejected scowl and the next she had launched herself over the table towards Hermione, strangling her with a truly disturbing grin on her face.

Ginny, after being ripped away from Hermione, had raged at her stunned family as she laughingly confessed what she had done. About her unwavering belief that Harry was her soulmate, a delusion fantasy she still whole heartedly believed. She raged at them, telling them she had found a spell to make him see it and had cast it on him, all of them accidently. But, Ginny had laughed manically as tears ran down her face, she told them that Harry would be back soon, that he was just playing with her, making her work for his love… that he would come back soon and they would get married and have babies and live happily ever after.

Molly had staggered back as she listened to the delusional ramblings of her daughter, falling into a chair as a hopeless despair had gripped her, knowing that their family would never be the same ever again.

After that night they’d had no choice but to have her committed to St. Mungos Ward for Hopeless Cases. The mind healers had used every means available to help Ginny, but nothing had made a difference. At first Ginny had been kept in the ward floor with other patients like herself, but quickly it became clear that Ginny was a danger to herself and to others. So now Arthur and Molly were there to be nearby as their daughter got used to the new room that would hold her indefinitely.

They stood there quietly for a long time after the healer left, holding on tight to each other as they watched their daughter. There was nothing left to say that hadn’t already been said, so they just looked at Ginny and the altered reality their daughter now lived in.

“Come on then, dear, we had better get home.” Arthur spoke softly after the long silence; he kissed Molly’s hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks without a word, waiting for her to tear her eyes away from the sight of Ginny quietly mumbling to herself in the corner. “The children will want to know how Ginny is doing.”

Molly finally turned away from the observation window and nodded her head, taking a few calming breaths and then determinedly shaking off the hollow ache that had been inside her since this had all began. “Yes, I need to get to making dinner for everyone. Let’s be off then.”

Later as the family sat down for their traditional Sunday dinner together, Molly busied herself with making sure all of the food was on the table and everyone had everything they needed.

“Molly dear, sit down, you’ve taken care of everything.” Arthur gently led her to her seat and then took his own as their large and ever growing family quietly dug into the meal.

The dinner was unusually quiet for a Weasley meal, the events over the last few weeks and Ginny’s transfer weighing heavily on everyone’s mind. Molly knew that her children were being respectful and trying to ease the stress she was under, but the absence of the normal chaos of her family just made Ginny’s absence all the more noticeable.

“I think I might have found a way to bring them home.” Hermione looked up from her plate as everyone’s eyes turned to her.

Molly felt her breath hitch in her throat, her heart picking up speed at the chance of having her family whole again. Molly purposely stayed very clear of the knowledge that their family would never be completely whole again as long as Ginny remained as she was. “How?” She whispered, the tears already forming in her eyes.

“Once I realized what spell Gin… um… what spell was used, it made me think about the spell Remus and I created to help him retrieve Sirius from the Veil. I can rework the spell to take me to them wherever they are and then use it to bring us all back again.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Ron, it should only be one of us to go… encase it doesn’t work and I am the best option as I am very familiar with the spell.” Hermione said patiently to her husband.

“’Mione, you don’t know what kind of situation you’ll be going into, it could be dangerous and I won’t let you do it alone, I forbid it.” Ron exclaimed hotly.

Molly shook her head at her youngest son and resisted smacking him soundly after the word forbid came out of his mouth, she’d wait until after the discussion to do it when he least expected it. The fact that one of her son’s believed he could actually forbid his wife from doing something made her want to teach him a lesson or two about what a marriage entitled him to do and what it did not. Of course, she wasn’t too happy that her daughter-in-law was going alone, but Molly could see the reason behind the decision, even if she didn’t like it.

“Ronald Weasley, you’re my husband and I love you, so I am going to ignore the fact you think you can forbid me anything.” Hermione scowled at Ron, lifting an eyebrow in challenge at him and Molly’s son wisely chose to keep his mouth closed after that.

“How soon can it be done?” Bill leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him on the table with a curious expression on his face. “Do you need help with the spell?”

“I brought everything with me tonight… I wanted do it here with all of you so that you could be here when they return home.” Hermione said with a smile.

“Excellent!” Fred grinned as he pushed his half finished meal away from him. “How about we get started then?”

“What a fantastic thought, Gred.” George replied as he grinned back at his brother.

“We’ll need room for the spell, maybe the family room?” Hermione said eagerly as everyone stood from the table.

Within minutes, the large Weasley family had taken seats in the family room, each with anxious looks on their faces as Hermione reviewed the spell book she had with her. Ron stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he watched her work nervously.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Hermione said finally after a long heavy silence in the room. She turned to Ron and kissed him with a desperate finality that broke Molly’s heart. “If I don’t return it because something went wrong, please don’t use the spell again.”

Ron vigorously shook his head and opened him mouth to speak, but Hermione pressed her fingers to her husband’s lips and stopped him. “Promise me!” She whispered. Molly could see the tears in her daughter-in-law’s eyes and felt a well of emotion at the sight.  
Molly watched her youngest shake his head again, tears visible in his eyes as he spoke. “I can’t promise that, ‘Mione, don’t make me.”

“Ron, this spell has never been used to travel into the past, let alone the future, I don’t even know if it’s safe to use it as a form of time travel. I don’t want anyone else to try it if it doesn’t work, so promise me!”

Finally after a long silence, Ron’s shoulder’s fell and he nodded his head. “Fine, I promise.”

“If it doesn’t work, I’ll do everything I can to come back… I love you.” Hermione leaned in and gave Ron one last kiss. Then she stepped back, took a deep breath and began speaking the spell, her wand moving with controlled precision as she weaved the spell into existence.

Three long minutes after she began, Hermione spoke the last word of the spell and was gone from one moment to the next. Molly closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that the spell would work and return all of them home safely to her.

* * *

In the blink of an eye Hermione found herself standing in a shadowed bedroom, the last rays of the planet’s sun giving the room a warm glow to it as it slowly crested the horizon beyond the opened window shutters. Hermione looked around the quiet room, frowning as she tried to understand where she was and why Harry wasn’t there.

A soft snuffling noise came from behind her; Hermione turned towards the sound and found her eyes falling onto a baby’s crib. Quietly walking to it, Hermione smiled as she looked down at what could only be Harry’s daughter. The little girl, who looked as if she were less than a years old, looked back up from the crib at Hermione with startling greenish-silver eyes and a riot of messy black hair. The baby gave Hermione a garbled smile as she sucked a fist her into her mouth, drool dripping down the improvised toy.

Laughing, Hermione leaned down and threaded her hand through the curly raven hair of her niece and said, “Hello, sweetheart, it’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing near my daughter?” Growled a gravelly voice from behind Hermione.

Gasping, Hermione whirled around, wand held at the ready to defend herself. “Who are you?”

The source of the voice was a tall man who stood just inside the bedroom, a scowl on his face as he looked at her. The man was large and imposing, giving off a dangerous aura that exuded from every pore in his body, Hermione knew with one look that if she made one false move she wouldn’t even have time to scream before she was dead by his hand.

“Lady, I don’t have a lot of patience when it comes to Lyra’s protection, so answer now before I get a little shiv happy!” The man said darkly as he pulled two long curved knives from behind him, the blades deathly sharp and gleaming in the last light streaming in from the window.  
Hermione’s mind whirled in question as she tried to understand who this man was and what he was to Harry. Could he truly be Harry’s mate? He’d said the baby was his daughter and it was obvious that the little girl was Harry’s…

“I’m Hermione Granger-Weasley… I’m looking for Harry Potter.” Hermione forced her voice to stay calm and even as she spoke.

“’Mione?”

Turning at the sound of the voice she hadn’t heard in what seemed like a lifetime, Hermione gasped as her eyes landed on Harry standing just behind the man in front of the doorway. “Harry? Merlin, it’s you!”

A second later, Hermione found herself grabbed up in a tight hug as Harry’s arms wrapped around her. Tears fell from her eyes as a sob broke free from her lips, the hollow sound echoing in the quiet room. They stood like that for a while, just holding on tight, until Harry pulled back with a smile.

“Rick, come here and meet one of my two best friends.” Harry turned and gave the man behind him a smile so bright and loving that Hermione was startled by its intensity. “Hermione Granger-Weasley meet Richard B. Riddick, my mate.”

‘Rick’ stepped up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his chin on her best friend’s shoulder. The man caught Hermione’s gaze behind the odd dark goggles and gave a half nod in greeting.

“Hello.” Hermione said with a nervous smile as she looked at the odd picture in front of her.

Harry was still as compact and stunning as ever, wild raven hair, pale white skin, bright green eyes. He was happy and bright and everything good in the world… and his mate… well, he was Harry’s exact opposite. Riddick was tall, broad and muscular, with a dark tanned skin and an oddly attractive shaved head. He had a pair of dark goggles over his eyes, but behind them, Hermione could see just the faintest silver light when he was looking at her dead on. The voice was dark and gravelly and impossibly captivating… Hermione could see the why Harry would be attracted, even if the man gave off a deadly vibe that made her slightly nervous.

“It’s lovely to meet you. I know Harry had been dreaming about you for a while before they came here, so it wonderful to see that he finally met you after all.”

A cry from the crib kept her from saying anything more as Harry grinned at Hermione and walked over and picked up the little girl.

“Hey baby girl, did you finally wake up?” Harry cooed softly as he bounced his daughter in his arms and made his way to Hermione. “Hermione, meet Lyra Riddick-Potter, my daughter.”

“Oh god Harry, she’s beautiful.” Hermione gushed as she leaned down and took Lyra’s chubby fist and nibbled it, causing Lyra to giggle and nuzzle into Harry’s chest with a big smile. “How old is she? She looks like she’s at least a year or more?”

“Six months and growing so quickly. It’s the Furyan genes from her Papa, apparently Furyan children grow about a third faster than human children until around five or so, and then they grow at a more human pace.” Harry said with a soft smile as he looked back at his mate.

“Furyan?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“Riddick is from a race known as Furyan; a warrior species who I think might be descendants from a hierarchical magical race from Earth, they’ve got a magical core, though not nearly as large as ours’. Riddick and Lyra are the very last of the Furyan Alpha line.”

“What happened to them?” Hermione asked cautiously.

Her curiosity had been quickly peaked, but she treaded lightly due to the fact that Harry’s mate and daughter seemed to be the only living Furyan’s still alive.

“A war… an egomaniacal man with an army at his back who slaughtered an entire race because of a prophecy that said one of them would kill him,” Harry said quietly, tears in his eyes as he nuzzled Lyra’s temple, holding her tight against his chest.

Riddick took up his place behind Harry again and held both his mate and daughter as Hermione watched on with a sense of dread at her best friend’s word. _**No, please, not again**_ , she thought as her heart tripped in terrified beat.

“Oh, Harry,” her voice caught in her throat as she whispered the words.

Hermione took a step closer, a million questions whirling in her mind, but unable to speak them. The terror of giving credence to what she hoped was only her own ridiculous fears for Harry and his new family.

“It’s alright, Hermione, it’s over. We’re all safe, Lyra’s safe, and the man and his army are gone.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank merlin!”

Harry laughed, tears still watering his eyes as they smiled at each other.

“It’s so good to see you, ‘Mione” Harry’s voice broke slightly as he spoke. “I missed you guys so much!”

“Well isn’t it lucky that I came to bring you guys back home, then?” Hermione laughed.

Harry frowned. “How? Matter of fact how did you even find us, let alone get here?”

“Well, a few weeks ago some… information came to light and it got me thinking about the spell Remus used to retrieve Sirius from the Veil. I researched it, but after a few weeks I realized the only way to know for sure if it worked was to cast the spell…”

“So here you are?”

“So here I am, ready to take you all home!” Hermione grinned brightly at Harry and his family. “Wait a minute, where are Remus and Sirius… they did get sent here with you, right?”

Harry nodded quietly, the light in his eyes just a little bit dimmer than a minute before. “Yeah they did. They’re just visiting a neighbor who lost his wife recently... he’s not taking it very well.”

“Oh.”

It was quiet for a few moments before Hermione spoke again. “You do want to come back, right?”

Harry rolled his eyes at her. “Hermione don’t be stupid, of course we do. We’ve spent the last two years trying to find a way home without much luck.”

“So it’s been two years for you all?”

“Uh huh, how long for you guys?”

“Four months.”

“That’s it?”

She nodded, a tear falling from her one of her eyes. “Four of the longest months of my life.”

Walking towards her, Harry wiped her wet cheek with his free hand and then promptly plopped Lyra in her arms. “Here, hold her while I start packing everything up.”

Hermione grinned, taking her squirming niece into her arms as Harry and Riddick started going through the room deciding what to keep and what to leave behind. Soon the house was left filled with mostly furniture that Harry had no attachment to, except for the rocking chair that had sat by Lyra’s crib. Harry had carefully shrunk the carved wooden chair first, placing it lovingly into the bag he had charmed to carry all their possessions as he told Hermione that Riddick had carved it for him after he gave birth to their daughter. He has a soft loving smile on his face the whole time he spoke.

Hermione had been completely charmed by Harry’s devotion to Riddick and how much the unusual man seemed just as devoted to Harry. Riddick was a quiet man who spoke little, but always with careful choice and deliberate action. She could see how much the man loved and protected his family and she couldn’t ask for more for Harry.

Two hours later, Hermione stood with Harry and his family in the kitchen. Sirius and Remus had come home not long after Harry had begun packing, and, after a series of hugs and excited plans about returning home, they had quickly packed their belongings.

They were ready to go home.

“Ready?” Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, grabbing Riddick’s hand as he held Lyra close to his chest. Remus and Sirius grabbed each other’s hands as Remus grabbed Hermione’s to link all of them together.

Meeting everyone’s eyes one last time, Hermione began casting the spell, three minutes later they left Helion Prime for the last time.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew, done! Took forever, but the series is now complete. Finito! :p
> 
> This isn’t beta’d and I’m not completely happy with a few parts, but I wanted to get this posted and finished. I hope you all enjoyed the series. I want to thank all of you who have read and left reviews/feedback on the series. I’ve really enjoyed writing this and the encouragement you have all given me to continue this on to the end of the line. Thanks again and don’t forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of the epilogue!

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
